S meets N: They Finally Notice
by EphemeralMoon
Summary: Tsukiyomi Ikuto: The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High; Hinamori Amu: The Goddess of Seiyo High. Both has personalities they hate. Amu discovers that Ikuto may not be the "S" they think he is; Ikuto discovers Amu's deepest secret. Will these two.. attract?
1. Introduction

"_**Opposites Attract."; "They finally attract"**_

_Inspired by two mangas. =]

* * *

_

**Narcissism** describes the trait of excessive self-love, based on self-image or ego.

**Sadism** refers to sexual or non-sexual gratification in the infliction of pain or humiliation upon or by another person.

* * *

**Prolouge

* * *

**

_Her hair swayed with the wind. Her pink curls danced with her swift movements. She was absolutely gorgoeus. Everytime she walks, people would stare like an idiot. Some people even worshipped her. She was beautiful in every angle. She moved gracefully, as if she was dancing with the wind. She turned a few heads, and many people adored her. Even females adored her. Who is she?_

_Hinamori Amu, age 16, class 2-A._

_But she has a deep, dark secret that nobody knew. Except one person.

* * *

_

_His eyes pierced every person he sees. He doesn't care about his surrondings. As long as it concerns him, that's all he's going to care about. He didn't care of the people who surronded him. Many people idolized him, because of his personality. If someone made a single mistake making contact with him, they all should know that they will die soon.

* * *

_

_Why?_

Because they both have personalities that differs from the usual ones.

Personalities that they hated.

Meet Ikuto, the sadist prince, who enjoys seeing people in pain.

And Amu, who loves herself..

**a little too much.**


	2. Chapter One

**A/N:**

Well.

Didn't expect that people would like it. :D

(Congratulate her, she's been biting her nails all day.)

Sheesh. *rolls eyes*

So anyway, we experimented on this story.

I'll be writing Amu's POV..

While R.K will be writing on Ikuto's POV.

(So I'm currently a sadistic prince.)

And I'm a Narcissist. Oh the joy. -_-.

Let the reading begin~!

Anyway, Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapter One**

**Poker-Faced

* * *

  
**

I woke up, eager to get out of bed.

I couldn't sleep at all.

_Darn._

I sighed, reaching out for my headband. I grumbled as my bangs hit my eyes again.

It's really starting to annoy me.

As much as I want to look at the mirror and fix it..

I shook the thought off my head.

I stretched gently, and stood up.

_Another day; Another stupid school day; Another boring day. _

I didn't bother looking at the mirror.

Not because I was lazy to fix myself; to be hygienic and all.

I'm not scared of the mirror too.

I'm more scared of _seeing_ myself in the mirror.

_One peek won't hurt, will it?_

No. I couldn't. Not now.

Why am I scared?

Well, I'll tell you the whole story later.

For now, I'm going to introduce myself.

I'm Amu Hinamori. A normal student. On the outside.

I have a secret that nobody knows.

Not even my parents.

I'm a sixteen year-old..

_Narcissist.

* * *

  
_

I was early at school. Again.

I had no idea why I was always early. I just wanted to be here first.

Nobody cared if I left early at home anyway.

So here, I was sitting down by the window in our classroom.

Enjoying the quietness and coolness.

And the door flew open.

"A-ah! Ts—Tsukiyomi-sama! I'm s—sorry!" A girl from my class said. Hina was her name, I think. She was blushing and scared at the same time.

_I could see it in her eyes._

Fear and Embarrassment.

I nodded and dropped my stare. And that's when the door closed and she was gone.

If you're wondering why she left; And why she's scared..

Well, I'll tell you one thing.

Everyone doesn't dare to be inside a room with me; Well, except class hours. But I usually skip them.

And they won't dare to make contact with me as well.

Why?

Well, let's just say that they're doing the right thing; they're taking care of their life.

Or that's what they say.

Since I'm Ikuto Tsukiyomi..

_The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High._

And I hated that name.

* * *

And after three hours of listening to the same speech that our teacher gave every day, the bell finally rang.

_Thank goodness._

I was about to stand up when a boy; A senior; suddenly came inside our classroom.

"W—wow!! It's Ryuka Kazumi!!! In person!!!" I heard a girl squeal.

"No way!! Why is a senior- a hot senior like him.. here?!!" Another one said, while squealing.

And I didn't disagree; Nor agreed.

He was handsome, yes. Blonde hair and blue eyes; your usual "pretty boy" look.

So I thought he came inside to announce something about a senior project or whatsoever.

But instead, he was in front of me in an instant.

"You're Hinamori Amu, if I may ask?" He asked. I raised one eyebrow as I heard gasps and squeals.

"Yeah, why?"

"Can you come with me for a bit?" He said, smiling his angelic smile that made any girl faint; And yet, I didn't. I shrugged and nodded.

So we ended up at the back of the main school building, near Royal Garden; where the elementary guardians resided.

I had no idea why they had a system like that; And why the high school department didn't have that system.

Even though I was a guardian once.

But I had no time to think about things like that.

"How to put this.. Uhm.." He started. He blushed.

Well. That's a start. If I took a picture of him blushing, I'm sure the girls in my class would thank me.

And I knew where this was heading to anyway.

"You know, we really match." He blurted out.

"Excuse me?" I said, raising one eyebrow up.

"N—no. I mean, you know. I like you that's why." He said , putting his head down.

"I don't think we should date each other senpai. I mean, you're graduating soon too."

"I know that. I just.." He paused, trying to collect the right words. "I just like you so much." He confessed. I could see the sincerity in his eyes; The passion. Everything he was saying was coming from his heart. And that's why it hurts me to turn them down.

"I'm sorry.. I don't date. I'm not really interested in having a boyfriend, senpai. I'm really sorry." I said while bowing.

* * *

I actually wanted to stop being sadist for once; But it failed. No matter what I do, my instincts always started to kick in and do what I was born to do.

It all started when I was young. My father always had the pleasure to hurt mother. And mother always laughed whenever father hurts her.

Because my mother's a masochist.

Yes, I know. We're a weird family. My mother loves it when father hurts her, and my father also enjoys it as well.

I had no idea why they were even married; Why I was even born.

And before I knew it, I actually accidentally pushed one of my playmates. And I couldn't control myself and kept hurting others. Physically or Verbally; Mentally or Emotionally.

I loved hurting others.

That was one of the biggest mistake that I made in life; which I couldn't control.

* * *

"Seriously, Amu." I heard Rima said as she rolled her eyes. "That's the fourth boy you dumped this month." She continued.

"And it was a _senior_ too." Yaya added, saying it with a "matter-of-factly" tune.

"Look. I dump people because I don't love them; What was I supposed to do anyway? Force myself to like someone I don't?" I protested.

"You could've given them a chance anyway." Tadase added.

"He's right, Amu. We all know that if we calculate the boys you dump yearly, we'll get over the half of the population of Seiyo High's boys." Kairi added, copying the same tone as Yaya.

"Don't forget the elementary boys. There are still elementary boys that confesses to her." Rima added.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes, as I heard a girl crying.

"That's.."

"Hinaka Misuki, Class 2-C." Kairi answered.

"Why is she crying?" Yaya asked.

"Hina-chan, come over here. Tell us what's wrong." Tadase said while smiling his heartwarming smile. Hina blushed and came slowly.

"I'm really thankful that even though we're not elementary students anymore, you guardians are still here to help.." Hinaka sniffed.

"It's okay, Hina-chan." I assured her. "Tell us what's wrong." I smiled.

"I—I encountered the SP of Seiyo High.." She sniffed.

"SP?" I asked.

"Sadistic Prince." Rima answered.

"Who?" I asked again.

"You don't know him?!" Yaya interjected.

"Hmm. Let's see. Tell us what's wrong, Hina-chan. Mashiro-san and Yaya-chan, go ahead and explain to Amu who this "SP" person is." Tadase said. "Sanjou-san and I will handle this."

Yaya and Rima nodded.

"Do you even know what sadist means?" Rima asked.

"Hey. Is that supposed to be an insult?" I said, my fists twitching.

"No. I'm asking you properly, you don't need to react like that." She rolled her eyes. "Talk about anger-management issues."

"Of course I do." I grumbled, my fists still twitching.

"Well, he's been hurting other Seiyo students. That's why he has the nickname_ 'Sadistic Prince'_." Yaya said.

"Physically?" I raised one eyebrow up.

"Of course not; He would be suspended if it was physical." Rima said, with the same tone as what yaya said a while ago. I twitched again.

"Oi. Rima. You're starting to get on my nerves." I mumbled.

"I know. And I enjoy seeing you control your anger." She teased.

"Idiot." I mumbled. "Anyway, he's being a sadist, how?"

"Verbally or Emotionally; Even mentally." Rima answered.

"Oh." I nodded. "Maybe he's got a hidden side of him that isn't Sadistic."

"Are you trying to make us laugh?" Rima asked. "Nobody even tried to make contact with him. Nor touch him."

"He's _that _off-limits huh?" I asked. "Interesting, I guess." I said sheepishly.

* * *

"Darn. Forgot my notebook." I mumbled. Of all the things to forget.

I hurried back to the classroom and shut the door behind. And I ran.

I didn't even notice that there was actually someone in front of me.

"Oww!" I heard her say. A girl with pink curls and golden eyes said, sighing.

Oh. The Seiyo High's Goddess.

Yeah, she's beautiful. No doubt.

Akward position though.

* * *

"Hey watch where you're—.." I was about to say, but reality hit me.

"_He has blue hair and sapphire eyes. Tan skin, tall and handsome." Rima said._

"_Well. Isn't that the characteristics of a "pretty boy"? So he's a bishounen too?" I asked._

"_Well, yeah." Yaya shrugged. "That's one of the things that many girls actually think that is wasted."_

"_O—kay?" I nodded._

We were in a very.. akward position.

The Sadistic Prince.

On top of me.

* * *

**A/N:**

To clear things :

Amu _was _a guardian; Removing the Guardian Charas.

And the Embryo..etc.

Practically, she's just a normal human. .Except for one thing. ;P

Review. This was a **long **chapter, wasn't it? :D:D


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N:**

Sorry for the late update :o)

(Thanks for all your reviews)

By the way, for your own convenience, we labeled the POV's.

[Same as what we did in our previous story.]

+ (Amu)

= (Ikuto)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Secrets That Stay Best Hidden

* * *

**

* * *

Either I was having a nightmare; Or I was just really unlucky.

The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High.

_On top of me._

If I could just scream, I would already have.

"_Look, Amu. If you see him coming, just hide already." Rima shrugged._

"_She's right. You have no idea how cruel that person is." Yaya shivered._

"_Seriously?" I raised one eyebrow._

"_Don't even make eye-contact." Rima added, raising one finger up._

"_That's kinda…" I said, scratching my head. "Why, again, have I never heard this rumor before?" I sighed. They both shrugged._

Don't even make _eye-contact _they said.

Sure, I won't. I'll just stick to being underneath him. No eye contact.

Sure. I was about to roll my eyes but..

He moved. I flinched.

He slowly tried to get away from me, and I was expecting him to say something or _do _something inhuman.

But then again, I was wrong.

"Sorry." He murmured, trying to hide his face, and without any more words, he ran.

I was left dumbfounded.

_SORRY?_

Wait. Let me think this over.

The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High….

Said _sorry_… to me…?

Let me rephrase what I said earlier.

_Either I was dreaming; Or it was just my lucky day.

* * *

=

* * *

_

Oh sure. All I could tell her was _"sorry."_

I grumbled.

But that's not what's bothering me.

Why didn't my instincts as a _sadist _kick in?

I'm pretty sure that my mind was blank that time.

Did her prettiness distract me?

Or did she, herself, distract me?

No, this wasn't happening.

_Everything isn't right!_

I can't understand myself!

What am I feeling… this uncomfortable feeling…it's annoying me…

This uneasy feeling in my chest…

_What is it?_

That isn't the problem now, is it?

What if she tells the whole school that I didn't attack her?

How would they react?

* * *

+

* * *

"I'm telling you, he's not really that much of a sadist!" I interjected, trying to convince three people who aren't listening to a word I say.

"How many times do we have to tell you, Amu. Many people have reported and told us what he did to them. Some students even got _hospitalized_ because of him." Rima sighed.

"That's right, Hinamori-san. But, how can you prove that he isn't a sadist?" Kairi said.

"I—I…" I was about to say. But , I think now isn't the time for them to know what happened yesterday. "I have no evidence whatsoever. Sorry." I mumbled, standing up and leaving. "I'll.. see you guys later."

"Hinamori-san…" Tadase said, his voice filled with concern.

I just can't convince them that he could be actually a good person.

If I can't convince them, I'll just try to ask the sadist himself.

* * *

=

* * *

Everything was fine.

People avoided me; Tried to ignore me; Tried to stay away from me.

Everything was perfectly fine.

Maybe she didn't say it.

Maybe she's a good person.

I sighed in relief.

What was worrying me anyway?

Now all I have to worry about is the annoying feeling in my chest.

And her.

"I figured you would be here." A feminine voice said. I jumped in surprise.

Who would be brave enough to come here?

I looked over to where the voice came from.

It was the girl yesterday.

I couldn't forget her pink curls and golden eyes. And now, she was wearing a smile.

I stared at her with shock and disbelief.

I tried to make my glare as deadly as possible; And I was already sweating bullets.

"It's no use; I'm not scared of you." She said, still smiling.

"Even If I push you down this building?" I muttered.

"I dare you to kill me." She taunted. I was annoyed with this girl.

"Shut up and leave me alone." I mumbled.

"Why did you say sorry?" She asked, sitting beside me.

"Don't get close to me!" I complained. It was no use, she only scooted closer to me.

"Why did you say sorry?"

"Why are you asking why?" I mumbled. "Isn't sorry supposed to be a courteous thing?"

"Oh sure. But the word sorry, coming from the _Sadistic Prince _of Seiyo High?" She said, raising one eyebrow up.

"I have no idea why you're even talking to me. No, I have no idea why I'm even talking to you this calmly." I confessed.

"Because you aren't really the Sadist you think you are." She said, sticking her tongue out. I could feel something rushing to my cheeks.

"I feel uneasy.." I mumbled.

"That's because it's your first time to talk to a person."

"Yeah.. I guess." I muttered. "Why can't you just go away?"

"Cause I don't want to." She said, smiling.

"I'm warning you." I said, raising the first object I could pick up.

_Oh great, Mr. Sadistic Prince. Your only thing for defense is a mirror._

"…is that a mirror…?" She gasped.

"Obviously." I mumbled. "Why?"

"Oh no." She gasped even more. "I can even see my.. relfection." She said, running out of breath.

"Of course you can." I rolled my eyes.

"My… _GODLIKE reflection!"_ She interjected, snatching the mirror in my hands and looking into it deeply.

"I'm so.. pretty." She said, her expression turning into one of those fan-girls-you-hear-screaming-when-they-see-a-bishounen.

_She.. loves herself?_

"Excuse me?" I said, my mind completely turning blank.

* * *

**A/N:**

Lawl. :))

Review :D

Btw, to clear things up (again):

The reason why Amu doesn't want to look in the mirror is…

She doesn't want to go berserk and crazy admiring her reflection in the mirror. She loves herself a little too much, right?


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N:**

Lol. Thanks for the reviews :D

Enjoy~

[Note: Yes, we was really inspired by two mangas; so we wouldn't really take the credit of having this idea.]

[Another Note: Some of the = & +'s (symbols to know which POV is which) aren't appearing, so we're extremely sorry for that.]

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**The Best Way to Keep a Secret is: Keeping Your Mouth Shut**

**

* * *

**

**=

* * *

**

And there was silence.

I had no idea whatsoever on what happened a while ago.

"Uhm." I muttered. She flinched.

_More silence._

And it's killing me.

"Look. I think I need an explanation.." I paused, "On what happened a while ago." I mumbled, trying to look at her. She only flinched again.

"Oh sure. Now you're scared of me." I grumbled, sighing. "What…" I was about to say.

"Do you know what Narcissism means?" She asked, still facing down.

_And that's when the silence faded; and it was replaced by the narration of her past memories._

"_Mother and father were always busy. And I was always home alone. I couldn't even go out, since I had a weak body when I was young." She said. "All I wanted was somebody to play with.." She muttered._

"_And that's when I found it. The person who I could play with.." She continued. _

"_Who?"_

"_Myself." She said. "It was the first time that I saw my reflection on the mirror."_

"_So, you never.. looked at a mirror when you were young?"_

"_No. Not at all."_

_"Oh." Was all I could say. "Then you started to admire yourself.." I whispered. She nodded._

And more silence came.

* * *

A wave of silence came.

The most annoying part was : I could hear imaginary clocks ticking.

_Tick, Tock. Tick Tock. Tick Tock._

"Uh." I mumbled.

_Tick Tock, Tick Tock, Tick Tock._

"I guess I should go." I muttered. "Forget the fact that I even said that I'll try to change your life. I just guess I'm butting in too much." I said, smiling and standing up. I slowly headed for the door, not expecting a reply from him.

I think.. it's, no big deal." He blurted out, scratching his head lightly.

"Say what?"

"I think it's no big deal. I mean, you were lonely at that time, and you needed a playmate too."

"So you mean you actually understand me?" I said, raising one eyebrow up. He nodded and shrugged.

_And the imaginary clock was gone._

"That's.. a first." I smiled. "You know, you're the only one who knows this." I said as something came rushing up my cheeks.

"Oh." He said, his cheeks turning pink too.

And there was silence ag_ain._

"Can I ask a question then?" I asked.

"You're already asking one." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes. "Shoot."

"How did you become.. the _SP_?"

_And the day went onwards, the both of us exchanging random questions._

"Eh? It's already this late?" I gasped, finally noticing that the sky was turning darker.

"Oh. Haven't noticed." He said.

"Same here." I sighed.

"You missed a class today. You should've not come here." He muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on. Do you really have to act like this? Even if we shared a lot of memories today? Don't act as if you don't know me, Ikuto." I stuck my tongue out. "Besides. It was fun."

* * *

"_Don't act as if you don't know me, Ikuto."_ She said while sticking her tongue out.

The way she said my name… No, was she the first one who said my first name? Why do I feel something uneasy in my chest?

"_Besides, it was fun."_ She shrugged.

The memories we shared together.. she found it fun?

"Earth to Ikuto~~" She teased.

"Who said you can call me by my first name?" I raised an eyebrow up.

"Is it bad?" She teased. "You can call me Amu." She grinned. But for some reason, I couldn't help but to smile back…

_Wait. Smile?_

Her eyes widened and a grin suddenly appeared in her face.

"Today, I accomplish two things." She said proudly. "First, I talked all day with the SP of Seiyo High and didn't get killed." She paused. I rolled my eyes.

"And the second?"

"I made the SP of Seiyo High, smile again." She said, grinning again.

"And I found out that _the Goddess of Seiyo High_ is a sixteen year old Narcissist." I added in a teasing tone.

"You know, I could make everything change. I'll prove to everyone that you aren't a Sadist." She said. I grimaced.

"What's with that?" I rolled my eyes. "That isn't going to happen."

"With Hinamori Amu, the sixteen year old Narcissist in charge, I can make anything happen." She assured, raising her arm in a "can-I-have-a-handshake-gesture".

I sighed and gave up.

"It was nice doing business with you, Mr. Sadistic Prince." She said, shaking my hand.

"I should say the same, Ms. Goddess of Seiyo High." I shrugged. She let my hand go and made another gesture.

"No one should know about who I am, okay?" She winked. Her index finger was on her mouth.

"Okay." I sighed.

"Gotta go~!" She called after running to the door.

_Now the only problem left was this stupid, annoying feeling that remains in my chest.

* * *

**+

* * *

**_

I woke up, suddenly feeling happy for some reason.

I was excited to go to school as well.

I have the feeling that this day will be great!

**

* * *

=**

* * *

I arrived to school, earlier than expected.

For two reasons.

First, I couldn't sleep.

Second, I kept thinking about what happened yesterday.. and her.

I grumbled, swinging my bag on the back of my shoulders.

Many people were already in school, including the five popular _guardians_.

And _Amu _was one of them.

The way I said her name sent shivers down my spine. In a good way.

I walked faster than usual, not understanding what I was feeling inside.

_What was I feeling?_

People still tried to ignore me, although fear is still visible in their eyes.

I sighed and went to the classroom.

But was stopped by a pink-haired girl who appeared to come out of nowhere.

"Ikuto! You're early today." She said, sticking her tongue out. Many mouths fell open in surprise, including the four remaining guardians. My eyes widened. "So where are we going today?" She asked innocently.

"Anywhere you like." I sighed. The look on her eyes seemed to be craving for something. I sighed again. "Amu." I finished. Which caused more people to drop their jaws, and for her to smile.

_This was going to be a long day.

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Hmm. This is becoming seemingly more like a manga series than a fanfic. XD

I can imagine it in my mind. Lawl.

Review please~ :)


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N:**

Woah. I never expected people to like it. *breathes out.*

(Thanks for all your reviews!)

Enjoy~

(Sure, people are welcome to tell one what one of the mangas that inspired us. Heck, lets have a little game.)

The first one to guess what mangas inspired us.. Well, lets just say we'll make you a song fiction. Whatever song you like. (A shugo chara song fic.)

Yeah, I know; It sounds lame. Lawl. But Anyone's free to join.~

Enjoy~ (again)

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Against All Odds: They'll Tear Us Apart When You Give Them The Chance.

* * *

  
**

We were about to go to some place but…

Someone grabbed me from behind.

"Amu. We need to talk." Kairi said, looking away from Ikuto.

"Eh?"

"Go." Ikuto said, sighing, while giving me a_ "I knew this would happen"_ look.

"I'll come back for you later. The same place. I'll wait until you come." I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

Kairi practically dragged me, since I was struggling. He muttered some words and grumbled.

"Could you _try _to be obedient for once?!" He interjected when we were in our "_meeting place"._

Four pairs of eyes welcomed me, including Kairi's, which was currently giving me the "_what have you done_" look. I rolled my eyes.

What's with the silent looks?

Rima continued to stare at me and put her palm on her face.

"Why, oh why do I have to have a best friend that's a complete idiot?" She muttered while shaking her head in disbelief.

"What did I do?" I said, raising an eyebrow up. Yaya stared at me with disbelief in her eyes.

"You actually, talked and planned to go with the SP of Seiyo High?! And you're asking us what you did? What's wrong with you!?" Kairi blurted out, sighing after he said it.

"Look." I shouted. "I already told you that there is a side to Ikuto that nobody knows! I already hung out with him yesterday---.."

"You hung out with him? Was that the reason why you weren't in class yesterday?" Tadase interjected.

"So what?!" I said, making it more like a shout than a question. "He didn't do anything to me didn't he? I don't care what you say. I'll prove it to all of you. You are all wrong!"

"Even if it means destroying your current reputation, Amu?" Yaya said.

I paused.

Status Quo.

It was stupid. It was the life we lived in. In Seiyo High, that stupid social ladder is so important. I couldn't understand it.

Why would they bother to make me the "Goddess of Seiyo High" anyway?

It made no sense.

I hated it.

And to think that everyone deserves a second chance to prove to others that they have a different person or personality in them.

"See. You don't want to ruin--.."

"I don't care." I said. "If that's what's important to you, well, let's just say that I don't know you people anymore." I said, looking down.

Before they could respond.. I ran again.

I ran towards him.

For some reason, _I really wanted to see him._

Ignoring the gentle rain drops that was dripping down, I still ran towards the rooftop.

Where we shared all those memories together.

Even though it was a short while, it was a great experience.

I felt the joy rush inside me.

When I opened the door…

_He wasn't there._

I clenched my fists.

_I wanted to see him._

I would wait for him. That was my promise.

_I wanted to tell him everything._

I sat down, over to the place where we were yesterday.

_I wanted to help him change._

I looked up, ignoring the rain that was slowly gaining strength to pour down.

_I wanted him._

That day, I realized that I fell in love with a sadistic prince.

I crouched down, ignoring the fact that it was still raining heavily.

_I will wait for him._

* * *

  


_It was raining._

I sighed. Amu should've gone home by now, wouldn't she?

Why was I worrying about her?

Why did this day.. feel weird?

Why am I craving for her smile, her words and her?

"_Amu is on her way home.",_ I reminded my self.

Or is she?

I shook my head and ran back to Seiyo High.

I ignored the stupid, Sadistic voice that was in my head.

I cared for Amu.

I really want to talk to her.

Upon opening to door, I saw a pink-haired girl, unconscious on the ground.

I sighed and grumbled.

I went over to where she is, and removed my jacket.

I placed it over her, and felt something.

_She was .. burning hot!_

She had a fever? Waiting for.. _me?_

A thousand things swirled in my head.

"Idiot." I grumbled, carrying her in my arms, and headed home, where I could take care of her.

* * *

**A/N:**

Amuto Chap next~ XDXD~

Did I mention the way Ikuto carried her was _"bridal-style?"_ XD.

(Review please~ )


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N:**

Thank you for all the support!!!! *tears of joy*

Lawl. ~_~. ~~~~ Currently in "lame mode"

(Anyway. =) Thanks for all the reviews! )

So we're doing our best to this story, so please, forgive us if we're not up to your standards.

* * *

Btw, about the guessing the manga thing, someone has already guessed the first one.

**(Tramilisha **said "M to N no Shouzou.")

Now, all that remains is the 2nd one. *gasp~

The second one has the following genres: Comedy, One Shot, Romance, Shoujo.

(And it's alternative title? : Half is Made with Love. Status: Complete.)

_It Can be found in MangaFox.

* * *

_

Now, closing of this mini-contest is the day after tomorrow. First come, first serve. If nobody wins, well, I guess I'll figure that out later. XP.

(Anyway, On with the chapter~!)

* * *

**Chapter Five  
**

**The Slip Of The Tongue: Having a Fever Can Change Everything

* * *

**

_I felt dizzy. Was the world spinning? Why did I feel.. warm all of a sudden?_

_Why did I feel like I was being carried? Who was carrying me?_

_Where was Ikuto?_

_I tried to open my eyes. Expectedly, my body was trying to restrain me. I felt heavy. But I still forced myself to open them. _

_When I opened my eyes, although I couldn't see properly, I saw them._

_Midnight blue hair? _

_A—And…_

_Sapphire Eyes?!_

_Ikuto?_

_My eyes suddenly closed. For some reason, I felt like I was being sucked up in a black hole.

* * *

_

After thirty minutes of walking, we finally reached my house.

I looked at Amu, hoping that she was awake. But her eyes stayed closed as we went inside. I sighed.

She wasn't heavy. Actually, she's really, really light. As if I was carrying a baby.

I shook the thought off my head.

"I'm home." I muttered, not bothering to say it anymore, since no one would care.

All I could hear was mom's constant giggling and dad's cruel voice.

He's beating her up again.

I grumbled.

Maybe taking her to my house wasn't the best thing to do.

I kicked the door open, practically running towards the bed. I slowly placed her on the bed, touching her forehead again.

She was still sick. She needs to get.. changed..

I gulped.

* * *

_Where was I? Why was it so dark? Why do I feel heavy? _

_Why do I feel like I was hanging upside down?_

_I wanted to open my eyes, I wanted to break free from this darkness that's slowly devouring me._

_I want to go back to Ikuto…_

_And that's when I saw something bright. And I headed towards it.

* * *

  
_

I muttered words I couldn't even understand while putting Amu's wet clothes in the laundry basket.

And I couldn't remove the blush that was on my face.

I didn't see it, didn't I?

_Okay, maybe a little._

GAH! No. Snap out of it.

I wanted to smack myself. I wanted my head to collide with the wall. I wanted to punch something.

I wanted to hurt someone, too.

But all those disappeared.

Because the only feeling that I felt now was something undefined.

A thousand thoughts still swirled in my head.

I sighed as I sat down beside the girl who was wearing my clothes.

"You shouldn't have waited for me, idiot." I mumbled. "You even got a fever."

"That's because.. I wanted to.." She muttered, although her voice was faint, I could still hear it. I flinched.

She was awake?

"Why? Why are you doing this?" I shook my head in disbelief. "You should've gone back with your friends, and ignore me like the rest of the school does."

"Ikuto. I'll tell you something." She muttered, her voice louder than before. "There's something about you that really, really attracts me, for no apparent reason. I really want to help you. And that's final."

"Why?!" I interjected, feeling that stupid, uneasy feeling in my chest again.

"Because.. I fell in love with a Sadistic Prince named Tsukiyomi Iku…" She was about to say, but she finally closed her eyes.

My eyes widened.

I twitched.

Did time.. just freeze?

She… loved me??!!

_The emotions of a Sadistic Prince.. finally has altered into a different direction._

A thousand thoughts swirled in my head; But I only listened to one.

I instantly reached for her lips; and mine collided with hers.

* * *

"_Why?!" He interjected, his voice suddenly turning tenser than before._

_I told him the first reason that came into my mind._

"_Because.. I fell in love with a Sadistic Prince named Tsukiyomi Iku.." I said, but I was cut off by something. _

_A pair of lips?_

Did I just say that?!

Did he kiss me?!

My eyes flew open.

I sighed. It was a dream. It wasn't.. real.

But as I looked around, I noticed that I wasn't in my room.

I gazed out of the window, and saw the sun shining.

What happened yesterday?

I was about to get up when I saw a person, with midnight-blue hair, lie next to me, asleep.

I gasped.

It wasn't a dream!

And… my clothes was even changed.

And I had a fever yesterday…

And I told him those things?

My eyes widened at the thought.

_Did I just confess?_

"Hnn?" He mumbled, his eyes slowly opening.

* * *

"Hnn?" I said, trying to find out where the creaking sound came from. As I woke up, a pair of golden eyes welcomed me.

And a blush that followed.

"A—Amu? Are.. you feeling b—better?" I asked, my voice practically shook.

"Y—Yeah." She said, in the same tone as me.

"Are you hungry?" I asked. She shook her head, but it was followed by a sound that came from her stomach. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you aren't." I laughed. She smiled.

* * *

Thank goodness… maybe I was just hallucinating. It wasn't real. I didn't tell him those silly things.

"I'll prepare you breakfast." He smiled. I couldn't help but to smile back. Finally. He was smiling more now.

"Uhm.. About last night…" He said before he went towards the door. "Were the things you said… were they.. true?" He almost choked while saying it.

_Then again. I was wrong._

_It was true._

My eyes widened.

_

* * *

  
_

**A/N:**

Sorry, I was rushing, so It isn't really a good chapter.. T_T


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N:**

You all have no idea how much we want to thank you for supporting. Bleh. XD.

I love you all~ lawl. 

* * *

Oh. So, I guess a user has guessed the final one. :O

**Mikan-citrus fruits** &** Tramilisha - **Has won. XP.

Now, you can PM us or just tell the song you want by reviewing; We'll work on it as soon as possible.

Wondering what the two mangas were?

**Hanbun wa Ai Dekitemasu ~ ** Entertaining for some weird reason; Oneshot.

**M to N no Shouzou** ~ Author of Gakuen Alice

* * *

Here's the chap~

**Chapter Six**

**The Person Who Unlocked My Heart; And Yet, More Keys Come

* * *

**

**Amu

* * *

**

**  
**"Was it true?"

Those words echoed in my head. I couldn't move, I couldn't even breathe.

What's wrong with me?

No. I couldn't tell him what I felt! It was too sudden!

I was helping him! I wasn't in love with him!

_Or was I?_

Agh.

"W—what words?" I said nervously, laughing. I waved my hand in front of me as if I was making my thoughts go away.

"Oh." He said. "You must be just, I don't know, dizzy or something." He shrugged, but I could feel the disappointment in his eyes.

Wait.. hold on. _Disappointment?

* * *

_**Ikuto

* * *

**

What was I thinking?

Of course she wouldn't love me. I've only met her for.. I don't know, less than a week?

"_See? I told you. Helping her was useless." A voice inside my head said. "You should just leave her; and go back to the Sadistic Prince you once were." It continued. I rolled my eyes._

"_Who are you? And why are you bothering me?" I grumbled._

"_I'm the Sadistic part of yourself- the inner you. I can understand the fact that you're throwing away everything for this stupid gi--.."_

"_Hey. Do you even know what love means?" I cut him off, and ended the stupid conversation._

"Ikuto? Are you okay?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked. Oh. I was still standing in front of the door. "It's.. nothing. Really." I shrugged.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

_Did I hurt him?_

My eyes were still looking at the place he stood for several minutes.

Was it possible.. that I actually hurt the Sadistic Prince himself?

"_Sadistic Prince or not; He's still a teenage boy with strong emotions towards you."_

My eyes widened.

Did.. Ikuto.. _love me?_

No. It wasn't possible. What was I even thinking?

I slapped my face lightly a few times.

"Wake up, Amu. This is reality." I muttered.

_And so, Ikuto and I spent the rest of the day chatting and eating. It was really fun…._

Well, not until _that _happened.

"_Seriously. She must have issues about herself." I grumbled. He shrugged and nodded his head. _

"_I'll just put this on the sink, Ikuto. I'll be right back." I smiled. He nodded._

_And that's when it happened._

_It all happened to fast. I never noticed that stupid, banana peel that I left on the ground a while ago. I was falling, sure. But after a second, I didn't felt like I was on the ground. As if I landed on something soft & hard at the same time---_

"_Ooof." I sighed. "Eh? Why was it.." I said, shocked by the presence that suddenly was in front of me; Correction; the presence I was on top on._

_My eyes reflected his sapphire eyes. I could feel his tender, warm breath against my neck. _

_Déjà vu much?_

_It was like the first day I met him._

_But it was the opposite this time._

_I was on top of the Sadistic Prince._

_On Top._

_My eyes widened. _

_We stayed in that position for a while.

* * *

_**Ikuto

* * *

**

Not again.

Why do we always end up in that stupid position?

She sighed.

"About what happened a while ago…" She started, scratching her head..

"It wasn't a big deal." I sighed. "It happened when we first met, didn't it?" I said.

"Yeah." She sighed. "But I guess, this time, It's my turn to say sorry to you. If I didn't left that banana peel on the floor--.."

"It's fine." I mumbled. "You should just.. go home. We'll see each other at school tomorrow, okay?" I shrugged.

_But I didn't want her to._

_I didn't want her to be out of my sight; Even for a second.

* * *

_**Amu

* * *

**

I sighed. Why do I always end up getting him angry at me?

I grumbled as I gripped tighter to the shirt I was wearing.

_Ikuto's shirt.._

Before I knew it, I just.. sniffed it.

I didn't care if people saw it; and think that I was crazy.

This was Ikuto' s shirt.. and it smelt nice….

I shook the random thoughts that popped in my head.

Maybe I shouldn't told him that stupid thing.

"_Bye!" I waved._

"_Hn." He nodded._

"_Before I go.." I said, whispering something to his ear.. "Maybe I did tell you that confession, Ikuto. It's possible that I lied." I said, and shrugged._

_And there, I left, leaving him with a blush._

What came over me at that time!! I grumbled.

"Ugh." I grumbled even more, having the urge to hit my head on the wall.

"What the hell is happening to me!" I shouted, ignoring the constant stares.

"_You just love him." The voice in my head came back._

_Yes, I do love him! FINE! _

_YES I DO! I LOVE TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!_

_I LOVE THE SADISTIC PRINCE OF SEIYO HIGH!_

"I love him!" I grumbled.

_Even if I complain a thousand times; Yes, I do love him._

"Why am I crazy?" I sighed.

"You've always been." A two male voices answered. Wait… It couldn't be!

"N—Nagihiko?!! Kuukai?!!" I gasped. "Y—you're back!" I said, running out of breath. I turned around to see two boys, one with velvet, purple hair, and another one, with dark brownish-orange hair smiling his incredibly big grin, staring at me.

"Yo, Hinamori!" Kuukai grinned. "Is that you?" He said in shock, but I was guessing he was faking that.

"You've gotten more beautiful, I see.." Nagihiko smiled, while I put both of my hands to prevent myself from screaming about how I've missed them.

* * *

**A/N:**

Woot. A twist. Lawl. Review please~ :D

I sense a Amuto/Kukamu/NagiAmu love.. square? Wtf.:))

^_^


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N:**

Wee. *twirling~*

(Uh. *sweatdrop. Anyway, Thanks for the reviews, :) We love you all. Lawl.)

* * *

About the song fics:

We'll post them as soon as we can~ *twirls again*

* * *

(Please, just go ON with the chapter. *sweatdrops*)

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Them Vs. Me: The Prize?**_** YOU.

* * *

**_

**Ikuto

* * *

**

I went back in bed. It was the safest place to go.

My mind was dizzy. Was the world spinning?

"_Maybe what I said was true."_

I twitched.

"_Maybe I lied."_

My eyes widened.

"_Maybe I did tell you that confession, Ikuto. It's possible that I lied."_

Damn girls and their language of telling things.

I give up.

"AGGH!!" I shouted, since my parents wouldn't care anyway.

"Why me?!" I grumbled. "WHY!"

I wanted to kick someone badly. I wanted to punch the wall.

I wanted to be the person who I once was.

The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High; The boy being ignored by everyone.

But why did I have to meet Amu?! And why did I have to change!

"_You're in love, dumbass." The Sadistic Voice said._

"_Oh you just, SHUT UP." I grumbled. "You aren't helping!"_

"_Oh fine." He muttered. "But I guess you won't be needing my services anymore."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Nothing. Let's just see what you'll do in school tomorrow." The voice said with a grin._

Was it possible…

That I, The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High.. Was not…

_Sadistic anymore?_

Cheesy as it sounds; It made the thoughts swirl in my head again.

"_The Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High isn't Sadistic anymore, because of a girl named Hinamori Amu."_

If I was a girl, I would've collapsed or stayed silent. But since I was a guy, I just panicked.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

"You two have no idea how much I've missed you both!!!" I shouted. Yes, I couldn't take it anymore. They answered me with a smile.

"Oh sure! You've gone somewhere, oh I don't know, for 2 years and show up suddenly. And the only answer you give me is a silly smile?!" I interjected, crossing my arms over my chest.

They laughed and raised both of their arms; Giving me a indication that meant: "Come-Here-For-A-Group-Hug."

I grumbled and gave in.

Oh, How I've missed these two people.

Nagihiko; Well, he told me his secret too. He _is _Nadeshiko. Either way; He's still my first best friend. He was the person I could confide and tell my secrets to.

Kuukai; He owns the grin that I couldn't forget; And his trademark of raising his thumb as if he was saying: _"it's going to be alright."_ I smiled. He was the person who I could always depend on; And the person who I could tell all my problems; And he would always treat me ice cream. I laughed.

"Uh.. She's lost it." Kukai said, sweatdropping.

"Ah." Nagihiko said, his smile forming into another, weird-shaped smile.

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes and took both of their hands. "I'm sure the others would love to see you--.." I said, but I suddenly remembered the things I've told them. I frowned.

"Something the matter, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko said, looking at me with his yellow orbs.

"A—ah!" I said. _Too Close. _"N—no! There isn't!" I said, laughing nervously.

"Something happened in Seiyo High, didn't it?" Kuukai suddenly said.

"E-eh?" I said, dumb founded. News did spread _that _fast, huh?

"Oh come on! I was kidding." Kuukai sighed. "But I guess because of your reaction, you kinda like told us that there is." He sighed again. "Same as always; you're too easy to read."

"Am not!" I grumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Going back to the problem, Amu-chan? What is it?"

_And on the way home, I told them the story about the girl who suddenly befriended the Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High.

* * *

_

**Ikuto.

* * *

**

_Tick, Tock._

Should I go tell Amu?

_Tick, Tock._

Should I call her? Text her?

_Tick, Tock._

Since when could I even hear clocks ticking?

_Tick..Tick…Tick..Tock._

Man. That was it!

_I ran towards her house.._

_Even though I didn't know the directions._

"_You really are a dumbass." The voice repeated, sighing._

"_For the last time, SHUT the hell up."

* * *

_

**Amu.

* * *

**

"Man. So those kinda things really existed? Those Sadists and stuff?" Kuukai said, scratching his head. "I only know those stuff from the mangas I read.." He sighed.

"So, you're saying that you want to prove that he isn't that much of a Sadist?" Nagihiko asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"Yeah." I muttered. Of course I couldn't add the fact that I fell in love with him..

"Okay, then." He sighed.

"Eh?"

"We'll help you." Kuukai grinned.

"B—but how?" I said, blushing again.

"We'll find a way to convince them." Nagihiko smiled.

"Thanks you guys!" I smiled. How could I doubt these two? "You two are the best." I smiled.

* * *

**Ikuto.

* * *

**

"_Finally! We're here! And guess what? She isn't even home. We even asked for those damn directions." The voice continued._

"_It's this late.. and she isn't even home.. And she's dressed in that…" I mumbled._

I wouldn't really worry about her; Except for the fact that she's dressed in a big t-shirt and short _shorts._

"_Don't forget the fact that she's pretty."_

"_Could you just shut the hell up?"_

"_Nope, I'm the inner you." _

I rolled my eyes.

Then I heard voices.. ._laughter?_

Amu's laughter. I sighed in relief. She was safe.

But.. I heard another pair of laughter. She was with someone? No, she was with two people.. and they were boys?

"_Uh-oh. Jealousy Alert."_

I looked over to the direction where the noise came from; And yes, she was there. Her arms wrapped around two boys.

One with brownish-orange hair and one with purple-colored hair.

And she was enjoying herself.

"_Don't let the Green-eyed monster eat you, Ikuto."_

"I—Ikuto?!" She said in surprise.

"Oh. So that's him." Kuukai said. Nagihiko nodded.

* * *

**Amu.

* * *

**

_Is it just me, or are there sparks flying from their heads?

* * *

_

**A/N:**

Yay, Cliffhangers! *claps*

(Review please  )

For some reason, I really _liek teh_ couple KukaiXAmu. :P

=)


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N:**

Okay. I can explain.

(whut.)

Nevermind. Sorry for the late update T_T

To make it all up to you, I give you, an Amuto chapter.

* * *

…

I shall upload the two stories.. hopefully by today or tomorrow.

(Please wait~ :D)

…

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

**Unwelcome-d Guests

* * *

**

**Ikuto

* * *

**

_Those two are freakishly starting to annoy me._

I grumbled as I covered my face with a blanket.

Who do those two think they are! Damn them!

"_You can always beat the crap out of them."_

I have thought of that. But then again, they're Amu's friends.

Sheesh.

_Why me?_

"_Wait up, guys. I'll go prepare something to eat." Amu said. She was smiling as if she won the lottery or something._

"_So.." The guy named Nagihiko said._

"_We promised Amu to help you." Kuukai started._

_"To help me what?" I grumbled, trying to avoid their eyes since I didn't want to scare them._

"_To help you to change." Nagihiko murmured. _

"_Well I don't need any of your services." I grumbled, looking up. They flinched._

_The "death glare" works every time._

"_Look, Tsukiyomi. As much as we don't want to help you, we're doing this for Amu's sake." Nagihiko said._

" _Now, if you can't do this for Amu's sake, you don't deserve to be befriended by her." Kuukai added. I was the one to flinch this time._

_Damn Damn Damn Damn!_

"_You don't deserve to be befriended by her."_

That silly sentence was repeated in my head.

Million of times.

_On second thought, I may have to beat the crap out of them.

* * *

_

**Amu

* * *

**

The sound of the _air-con _was all I could hear this time.

Why were things turning so complicated?

"_Amu, are you sure that you want to help him? I mean, you can always reconsider.." Nagihiko sighed._

"_Look, guys. I already made my decision!" I interjected. "You all are the same! I really, really hate you all." I mumbled, pushing through them. But Kuukai caught my arm before I could run._

"_We're only concerned about you, Amu." He said. I looked into his eyes; And yes, I could see the sincerity in them. His glowing, green orbs were filled with worry. Worry for me._

"_Like I said, I know what I'm doing." I grumbled. I blushed and looked away. _

Why did I blush?

I sighed and reached for my headphones.

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

_I seriously can't wait to go to school._

I rolled my eyes at my own sarcasm.

The only thing that possibly could go wrong is…

I shook the thought of f my head.

I sighed and reached for my bag.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

Well, for once, I seriously want to skip school today.

Why?

Well, yeah. I was absent yesterday and Ikuto was too.

But on the Brightside, we can't possibly be the only absentees yesterday, weren't we?

I sighed and went pass the gate of Seiyo High, slightly aware of what could possibly go wrong today.

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

Maybe I was just overreacting.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

Maybe people didn't really notice.

* * *

**Both

* * *

**

Maybe this was all just, a silly dream.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

Then again, I was wrong.

"Amu-samaaaaaaaaa!!" A voice called out. Oh no.

_That guy again? The guy with the glasses? _

Gah!

No turning back now, Amu. Run.

And so I did.

And for some reason, I ended up pulled in the janitor's closet.

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

"Amu-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" An unknown voice called out. I flinched. That guy again, huh? The leader of Amu's fanclub, the first year who has glasses.

Poor Amu. I sighed. Well, at least I should help her.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

"Hmnhmnufmi!" (Let go of me!)

"Be quiet if you want to escape that boy." A familiar voice said. I gasped.

"_Hikutowh?" _(Ikuto?)

"Yes. Now stay quiet." He whispered into my ear. I shivered.

It was a great day. Really.

Being chased by an unwanted fanboy (if those things actually existed) and getting stuck inside a janitor closet with Ikuto.

Did I mention that it was very, cramped?

And our bodies were too close?

And my mind was swirling.

I couldn't breathe properly.

But that wasn't what I was worried about.

It was the position Ikuto and I was in.

I couldn't think properly.

And I could smell Ikuto's scent… his incredibly alluring, hypnotizing scent….

"_You've lost it, Amu." A voice in my head suddenly said._

And everything went black.

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

_Why does this keep happening to me, again?_

I grumbled and sighed.

I knew the best thing to do was skip school today.

And we ended up together, again.

Why do we always end up in a weird position?

I sighed again and looked over to the now, sleeping Amu.

"Why are you so.. difficult?!" I mumbled. "First I save you, and next you faint on me."

I wanted to hurt myself. Yes, myself. Not others.

"I—Ikuto… Don't leave.." She muttered, her hand reaching for something.

She was calling.. _me?_

Why am I not surprised?

I slowly reached for her hand.

"It's okay, Amu. I won't leave you." I whispered.

"Don't.. leave.." She murmured, her eyes still closed.

_She was dreaming._

"I won't. I'll always be here.. forever." I whispered. For some reason, I just blurted that out. She smiled.

I covered my face with my hand, trying to prevent my blush from rising.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

_In my dream, Ikuto held my hand._

_He held it and told me that he would always be here forever._

_And I patted his head. And touched his midnight-blue hair._

_But, that was just a dream._

My eyes flew open.

I looked around.

I was in the infirmary?

I sighed. Maybe it was just a dream. All of those.

"Ah. Finally awake, I see." Our school's nurse said.

"Gomen, sensei. For sleeping so long." I sighed. "Eh?" I added, when I saw a black jacket wrapped around me.

"Oh. That belongs to the person who brought you here." She said. "Here, your pass slip." She handed me a piece of blue paper. I nodded.

"Who brought me here?" I asked, raising one eyebrow up.

"Oh. I don't know his name, actually. But he has midnight-blue hair and blue eyes. He was about this tall," She paused, making a gesture on how he was, "And he carries around a violin."

"Oh." I gasped. It wasn't a dream! "Arigatou, sensei." I bowed and went outside. I clutched Ikuto's jacket.

He carried me here.. and he held my hand…

_And I touched his hair.._

I smiled and reached for the classroom's door.

"Hello, Hinamori-san. I see you're feeling better now." Nikaidou-sensei said, smiling. I nodded and gave him the blue slip.

"You didn't miss anything, actually." He paused. "Oh. No, you did miss something. You missed the introduction of the new students though." He added.

"New students?" I raised an eyebrow up.

"You'll meet them eventually." He smirked, which caused me to doubt even further.

Now, who would transfer here?

I looked straight ahead, ignoring the stares, including Rima and Tadase's. I'm sure they would ask me lots of questions later. I sighed at the thought.

As I reached the last row, I expected myself to be alone.

But two more presences greeted me.

I gasped.

"Yo! Hinamori!" Kuukai grinned. Nagihiko smiled and waved.

"N---no way!" I interjected.

To make things worse, I was seated in the middle of two boys that could make me blush.

Could this day get any worse?!

* * *

**A/N:**

Lolz. :D

(Review, Please.)


	10. Chapter Nine

**A/N:**

Sorrrrrry; We aren't in our regular sched lately.

We'll upload the rewards tomorrow.

If we don't, feel free to kick us. T_T.

Another thing to apologize for:

Putting Tadase's POV .

We just added a little thrill to the story.

* * *

[+]

[+]

_  
"A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous."_  
_Ingrid Bergman_

[-]

[-]

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

**On the Brightside.

* * *

  
**

_Come on… _

_Five Minutes.._

_Five stinking minutes……._

"Hinamori~~~" Kuukai called again. "Pwease~??" He pouted. I grumbled.

_Four minutes… I can do this._

"Amu-chan, why are you ignoring us?" Nagihiko asked sadly.

_Three minutes….. _

I looked out the window. I wanted to escape. I wanted the old days back, where I was the only person alone in the back row…

"Hinamori.." Kuukai continued..

_One minute.. I can do this. I can survive. I can do this._

"Amu-chan.."

"Hinamori.."

"Amu-chan.."

"Hinamori…"

_Thirty seconds… _

Oh forget it. I can't take this anymore!!!

I'm going to bursssttt…..

"So that concludes our daily lesson. Class dismissed."

Is it just me or am I really, just, crazy?

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

"Hey! Did you know? They are new students in class 2-A!" A random girl said.

_Class 2-A? Isn't that Amu's class?_

"And I heard they were very..hot." Another girl giggled.

"Aww, man. They're so lucky." A boy sighed. "They get to sit on either sides of the Goddess of Seiyo High!"

_Amu?_

"I know, right? But I think one of them suits her!" The girl who giggled said.

"Nah." The boy shrugged.

And oh-so-suddenly, I felt something in my chest; and it wasn't comfortable.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

Where could Ikuto be? I've been dying to see him.

I sighed and went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" A familiar voice called out. I sighed and turned around.

"To find you." I grumbled. He smiled.

"I think we need to skip school today." He added, putting his hand into his midnight-blue hair.

"Eh?" I said, raising an eyebrow in response.

"It's a date then." He shrugged, taking my hand.

Say what?

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

For some reason, I didn't want her to come back into that classroom.

I don't want her to sit in between two boys.

I only want her by my side.

Fine, call me selfish. Yes, I'm jealous.

And I'm not scared to tell it.

"W—where are we going?!" Amu protested. "Class isn't over yet!"

"So, you would rather go back to that class, to sit in the middle of your friends, huh?" I blurted out. I could taste the jealousy in my voice.

"What do you mean?" She said, softening her voice. "Actually.. I wanted to go to you.."

"Eh?" I said, eyes widening. "Aren't those two your close friends?"

"Yeah, they are." I sighed. "But for some reason, I seriously yearned…for you."

"W—hat?" I said, almost choking. "Me?"

"Yeah, you." She grumbled. "Do you have any idea how hard it is to tell this manner to a boy like you?"

"I know, okay." I whispered. "It's just that.. I feel the same." I whispered, wishing she didn't hear. But to my surprise, she did.

"You wanted to.. see me?" She murmured. "But.. why?"

_Just say it._

Okay, fine. I couldn't hold back.

"Are you freakishly dense or what?" I sighed. "I love you, Hinamori Amu. That's the reason why I can't hurt you. You're the reason why my Sadistic instincts aren't changing." I confessed, looking down. She gasped and blushed.

"I feel.. the same." She whispered, looking down.

_Is it me, or did she just become more cute?_

I smiled. Her mouth opened, as if she was about to say more, but my lips silenced her.

* * *

**Tadase

* * *

**

_"I feel the same." She whispered while she looked down._

This wasn't good.

Hinamori-san.. fell for that sadist?!

I knew that following them was a bad idea.

The guardians need to know about this..

_You love her too, don't you?_

My eyes widened in surprise.

_If you love her, you should just leave her alone. Let her be happy._

I know that, okay?

But I can't allow this.

Hinamori-san doesn't deserve a person like that Tsukiyomi guy.

We need to get her back to her senses.

_I warned you. If you don't want to get hated, leave them alone._

But the guardians will find out sooner or later.

_So? Let them enjoy the time they have._

But..

_Tadase. Trust me._

Who are you in the first place?

_It's difficult to explain. Now, make a choice._

_Leave them alone, and Amu will continue to be your friend._

_Or tell this matter to the guardians, and be ready of Amu's hatred._

I looked on the ground, remembering all those memories we shared.

* * *

**A/N:**

Tadase needs to make a decision.

Review please~ :D

[+]

[+]

[+]

[+]

[+]

[+]


	11. Chapter Ten

**A/N:**

We're back. Finally!

*sighs*

You guys have no idea how we wanted to update.

Anyway, enjoy. X)

We'll be back to our old schedule- we'll update everyday.

Well, we think. X)X).

Note:

Sorry for the shortness. Writer's Block. -___-

But don't worry, we're writing the next one already. So we'll be uploading two chapters today.

*confetti appears*

*dies*

CURSE YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!

*dies again*

* * *

(-)

_I'd give you my heart,  
And let you just hold it.  
I'd give you my soul,  
But I already sold it._

_- Taken from: Circles by Hollywood Undead._

(-)

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**Running in Circles.

* * *

**

**Tadase

* * *

**

"Hotori-kun?" A voice called out. I jumped in surprise.

"Fujisaki-kun?" I said, turning around. He smiled. "You're back!" I interjected.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged. I forced a smile.

"Welcome back then."

"Thanks." He smiled back. I sighed and looked down.

"Is something the matter?" He asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"It's nothing." I said, smiling. "I'm just a little bit confused right now."

"Tell me then." He said, sitting down beside me. I sighed and nodded.

"Lets say, that you have a friend, a very close friend, and you both got into a little fight over befriending someone you dislike, what would you do?"

"Hmm." He paused, smiling. "And you love this friend?"

"Eh?!" I said, trying to hide me blush. "Well.. maybe."

"Hmm." A smirk grew on his lips. "Don't tell me that this friend you're talking about is Amu, and the reason why you both got into a fight is because of that _Tsukiyomi _guy." He said, raising an eyebrow.

I sighed and shrugged.

"Yeah, that's pretty much the story."

"Hnm." He said, looking up. "This may sound like something you've heard for a million times but.." He paused, smiling at me, "Follow what your heart desires."

"Eh?" I said, my eyes widening.

And that's when everything became clear again. I looked at the sky too.

"I have heard that one before." I said, smiling as well.

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

"You do know the fact that you still have to tell them, don't you?" I said, sighing. "And by the way, you're heavier than you look." I noted. She frowned.

"Well sorry for trying to be _romantic_." She grumbled. "And about that manner, I think I don't want to think about it." She sighed. "I mean, they probably hate me now."

"I think I regret this." I paused, "No, I think you should regret this." I muttered. "You're throwing everything. Your friends, your status, your personality, everything." I sighed. "Just for my sake."

"Oh sure, now you turn you back on me? When we're actually together?" She grumbled.

"It's not that, okay?" I sighed. "Are you sure that you want this?"

"Don't ask me that question- the answer is what we're currently in." She said in a monotone. I raised my eyebrow.

"This relationship, Ikuto." She sighed and sat up. "I sacrificed everything for your sake. Can't you just make up your mind and thank me for this?"

"Thanks." I mumbled. She rolled her eyes.

"Seriously." She paused, "I don't regret it at all."

"Leave it your way." I sighed.

"I guess." He shrugged.

"Pushing that matter aside," I paused, "This freakishly seems different."

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

"What do you mean?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable? I mean, the two of us, we're.. already a c--couple, right?"

_In some ways, he's just too cute. _

"Hmm?" I raised my eyebrow. I giggled. "Don't tell me _you're _feeling uneasy about it? This whole we're-together thing?"

"Well..." He mumbled, looking away. "It's my first time to have a girlfriend, you know? Stop rubbing it in." He added. I snorted.

"Oh fine, I'll shut up." I giggled again.

_I knew that this was only for a short while._

_If our relationship got out in the public...  
_

_I had to face the entire student body, and tell them that the Goddess of Seiyo High is now officially dating the Sadistic Prince of Seiyo High._

_What a complicated world._

_But I have no regrets._

_I never thought I would find love._

_And I never thought it would be this twisted._

_And crazy._

_But in some weird way, I actually enjoy it._

_Congratulations, Hinamori Amu. You've just made your life complicated._

_On the contrary, I feel more than satisfied.

* * *

_

**Ikuto

* * *

**

My eyes flew open.

_Was it all a dream?_

If it was, that was a dream I would never forget.

But then again..

_It wasn't._

"Eh?" I blinked.

_What a great way to wake up._

Your girlfriend is on top of you, and her face is no less than an inch near your face.

She gasped.

"S--Sorry for waking you up." She mumbled, looking down, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. I smiled.

"Man, if you wanted to kiss me that badly, you could always tell me." I teased.

"S--Shut up." She grumbled. "Anyway, it's already afternoon, so we should get going, I guess."

"Sure, whatever you say." I smirked.

* * *

**Tadase

* * *

**

_How long was I here?_

I shook my head.

Those words that Fujisaki-kun told me reflected in my head.

I sighed.

_How long does it take a person to think, Tadase?_

I grumbled. Now I was talking to myself. Great.

"Eh? Tadase-kun?" A familiar voice called out.

_It couldn't be._

"Hinamori-san?" I gasped. I looked up to see a pink-haired girl's hand entwined with a blue-haired boy's.

My eyes widened. The pink-haired girl slowly removed her hand from the boy's.

_So they were together. _

Fujisaki-kun's words suddenly echoed in my head.

* * *

**A/N: **Review Please. o3o.


	12. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:**

Again..

WRITER'S BLOCK!! AHHH!!

WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME WHEREVER I GO?!!?

(*sweatdrop* On with the chapter, please?)

* * *

_[][]_

_"There are emotions that has no definite meaning- the bearer itself is responsible to give it a name."_

_- A Random, Invented Quote of the Day._

_[][]

* * *

_

**Chapter Eleven**

**Obstacles?

* * *

**

**Amu

* * *

**

"Uhm, Tadase-kun, I can explain this.." I mumbled, looking down.

"Don't worry, I know." He said, no trace of emotions in his eyes. "I knew that you were together. I saw you both already."

"So you already told this matter to the whole school then?" Ikuto asked, copying Tadase's tone.

"Why would I?" Tadase interjected. "I won't do anything to harm Hinamori-san! Or hurt her!" He mumbled. "I've been thinking for a while now, and I also thought it would be best if I should follow what would make her happy." He said.

I flushed.

_"That freakishly sounded like a love confession." An annoying voice said._

My eyes widened.

"T--Thank you then, Tadase-kun." I said, bowing. Ikuto grumbled and looked away.

"I believe we're on the same boat, Tsukiyomi." Tadase said. "But believe me, even if I'm keeping this a secret, I still won't approve of you."

"Should I thank you then?" Ikuto said teasingly.

"Thanks for the offer." Tadase said coldly.

"Hey, hey.." I said. "Why won't we all go out for ice cream? My treat?" I added, sweatdropping.

"Ice cream? Are you serious?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow. "Of all the things you should treat us." He rolled his eyes. I grumbled.

We reached the ice cream stall in an unbelievably short time.

"Flavor please?" The ice cream man asked.

"Strawberry." Ikuto mumbled.

"Vanilla please." Tadase smiled.

I sweatdropped.

"Uhm, chocolate I guess." I shrugged and reached for my change.

"I see Hinamori-san still likes to eat chocolate ice cream, huh?" Tadase-kun smiled. "Just like when we we're still young."

I blushed.

"W--Well, not really." I said, looking down.

"Hm." Ikuto grumbled.

_Yeah, he was definitely jealous._

And before I knew it, Ikuto licked my ice cream.

"An indirect kiss." He smirked. My head spun.

Why do I get the feeling that these two are trying their best to make me blush?

_WHY ME?_

And that day, a bond was born.

Well, maybe not.

* * *

_The Next Day.

* * *

_

I let out a sigh as I entered the school premises.

This was definitely going to be a long day. I could feel it.

_Why?_

Well, first, how the hell would I explain our (Ikuto and me) sudden disappearances between classes?

And, how would I face the guardians- my best friends, whom I haven't spoke to for a long time?

_Well, a month to be exact._

I shook my head and groaned.

This day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Ehh?!?!? Did you see that?! The _Sadistic Prince _just smiled at me!" A girl squealed.

"Yeah! And he even greeted me!!" Another girl squealed.

My eyes widened.

"Good morning, Amu." A voice called out. And that voice was familiar.

_Ikuto._

I was still frozen when he made his way to me.

"Are you okay?" He asked, having an angelic, worried look on his face.

I looked at him with shock written all over my face.

"Isn't I the person who's supposed to ask that? What the hell? Do you have a fever or anything?!" I interjected.

"Eh?"

"No wait, I must be dreaming." I said, slapping myself lightly. "Wake up..."

Ikuto sighed and took my hand, stopping myself from slapping myself again.

"I know this may be sudden but, I get the feeling that my sadistic self... isn't here anymore."

"What?!" I said, my eyes widening.

"Well, when I started hanging around you, it slowly.. disappeared for some weird reason."

_Come to think of it, my __narcissistic __self isn't showing up anymore._

_Heck, I don't even care on how I look at all!_

"And so I decided to start a new beginning. I promise you, Amu. I'll slowly erase the nickname they gave me."

And all of a sudden, I felt my soul coming out of my body.

"Amu? Are you angry? I'm sorry I haven't told you sooner--.."

"_Angry?_" I paused, looking at him with a surprised expression. "Why would I be angry? I should be ultra happy! You're doing this all for me?"

"Uhm, I guess." He shrugged. I looked at him as if my eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you so much, Ikuto! You have no idea on how it would help me!"

He smiled. "And I think it's time that Seiyo High knew about our relationship."

I twitched.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Well, I think I should see how they react on the new me first." He said sheepishly. I couldn't help but to nod.

"Lets go to class then." I smiled. He grinned back.

"Eh?" A boy with glasses said.

_Why do I get the feeling that I'm the luckiest person in the world?_

I could almost taste the sarcasm in my voice.

"K--Kairi?!" I gulped, my eyes widening.

"Amu?" A feminine voice answered. Behind Kairi was Rima, followed by Yaya, Kuukai, Nagihiko and of course, Tadase.

"Uh." Was all I could say. I tried to let go of Ikuto's hand, but this time, he didn't let go of it.

"May _we _help you with something?" Ikuto said confidently, as if there was someone who possessed him and gave him a more.. you know. I can't explain it.

"Actually, there _is _a matter we would like to talk with you _both _about."

"Huh?"

"Look, Amu. We're sorry about the misunderstanding. We understand what you feel right now, and we believe we have no right to restrain you from who you speak to." Rima sighed. "Even if it's against what we think, we'll allow your relationship."

"W--wait a second, how did you know?" My eyes widened.

"The whole _academy _knows." Yaya said.

"How?"

"Well, from your sudden disappearances, well, it's pretty obvious. And Nagihiko told us the whole story."

"You did?" I said, my eyes narrowing at Nagihiko. He shrugged.

"Wait, so you.. all say that it's okay for us to be together?"

"Yeah, I guess." Kairi nodded. I couldn't help but to run to them and hug them all.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how this means to me!"

Ikuto sighed and smiled.

_Well, at least some problems are solved._

_

* * *

_**Someone

* * *

**

"Nagihiko, Kuukai, Tadase, I'm counting on you three. Make Amu fall in love with any of you. Do whatever it takes."

"But didn't you say that you would accept their relationship?" Tadase asked.

"I lied." I shrugged. "I won't permit _him _to have a relationship with Amu. Over my dead body."

* * *

**A/N:**

REVIEW PLEASE. huh. X)


	13. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:**

A Thousand Apologies (Say what) for our late update.

Well, yeah. Enjoy. XD~~~~

**WARNING: **This chapter has a main focus on _Amuto_, with implied _Kukamu_ that shall make IKUTO JEALOUS. *evil laugh*

* * *

(-)

_"Do I love you because you're beautiful,  
Or are you beautiful because I love you?"_

_~Richard Rodgers and Oscar Hammerstein II, Cinderella_

(-)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve  
**

**First Try.  


* * *

**

**Amu

* * *

**

"I'm really glad _that _was over." I sighed.

"I'm not so sure about that." Ikuto said, looking outside with an unreadable expression.

"Eh?" I said, raising an eyebrow up. I looked at him intently.

_Is it me, or is he looking less gloomier & more attractive than before?_

"You know what I mean, Amu." He sighed. "Your friends.. They hate me."

"But didn't they already say that they've accepted you?!"

"Are you so sure about that, Amu?" He asked. "A few months ago, they hated me. And now, suddenly, for no apparent reason, that hate disappeared?"

"Ikuto," I paused and sighed. "The most important thing right now is that we're together, and there's nothing they can do about it." I sighed, reaching for his face. He flinched at first, but sighed as well and put his hand over mine.

"I guess so." He shrugged.

* * *

**Someone.  


* * *

**

"I'm not so sure about that." I said, as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Kuukai, you're up."

"Are you sure about this?" He asked.

"We are." A different voice answered.

"Hm. Kairi? You're teaming up with us?" I chuckled.

"I guess so." He answered with a shrug. I smiled darkly.

"Now go and do what I ordered you to do." I told Kuukai.

"Y--Yeah." He said, looking down and nodding.

* * *

**Ikuto

* * *

**

"Ehhh?!" A girl gasped, which made me unconsiously to look on that direction, "Is it true, Hinamori-san? You're together with the _SP?_"

"Uhm.. Yeah." Amu shrugged with a blush. I couldn't help but to smirk.

"Hey, hey. The _SP _isn't that _Sadistic_ anymore. And he's looking here!" Another girl whispered. The gazes of the three girls suddenly focused on me. I looked away with a smirk, which caused Amu to blush even more.

"Okay, Year 2! Gather up!" Our coach said and blew his whistle.

I sighed and stood up.

_Basketball._

It's not like I hated P.E. It's just.... not my character. The last time I played basketball was.. well I couldn't remember.

I grumbled.

"For the first game, Class 2-A's boys vs Class 2-C's!" Our coach happily announced.

I grumbled again.

To make things worse, it was the boys in Amu's class.

And those _two _were in Amu's class.

I looked over at class 2-A. Two boys shifted their gazes on me and smirked, as if they were challenging me.

_How annoying._

I answered their smirks with a glare. The other boy with brown hair- the boy which was annoying me the most, chuckled silently and got the ball.

_Okay, that was it._

I shifted my gaze over to Amu and she winked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"START!" Our coach yelled and blew his whistle.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

My eyes widened.

I've never seen Ikuto play basketball before.

But that wasn't the case.

_My heart was beating so loud & fast as if the whole class could hear it._

I clutched my shirt.

Was Ikuto always so handsome?

Was Ikuto this irresistible?

I heard a few girls squeal about how handsome the boys are.

_Including Ikuto._

I felt a wave of emotions.

_Jealousy- Annoyance- And the annoying emotion that I've been feeling for a while now._

My heart was thumping louder.

Ikuto's midnight-blue hair swayed with the wind as he shot the ball.

And it went it.

He huffed and flipped his hair- which made the girls squeal even louder.

Well, yeah. I couldn't disagree with them.

Ikuto covered in sweat. His pheromones being released.

I couldn't hide the blush forming in my cheeks.

Ikuto looked at me and he definetely saw my blush. He grinned and winked.

I couldn't help but to bite my lower lip.

_Why do I feel hot?_

So this was what they call love fever.

"OKAY! Class 2-C wins!" Our coach shouted and blew his whistle. "Next! The Girls of Class 2-A and 2-B!"

I didn't know if I could play.

My head was spinning.

I stood up and looked at Ikuto. He winked and blew a kiss.

_Thank you, Ikuto, really. _

"Eh? Hinamori-san? Are you feeling okay? You're kinda red." Our coach said. I nodded.

"I'm f--fine, coach." I smiled. He nodded and blew his whistle.

"START!"

The ball was passed to me, since I was the only open person, and the person near the ring.

I wasn't that tall, but if I jumped, there _is a_ probability that it will go in.

I jumped.

But that was the wrong move.

And then suddenly, Ikuto's face- the face that was releasing too much pheromones- appeared in my mind.

And before I knew it, I was on the ground.

But at least the ball went in.

I believe I was still red.

"Hinamori!!" Our coach shouted. My classmates and others suddenly rushed to help me up.

"I--I'm fine." I assured them, slowly standing up. But that was another wrong move.

I felt dizzy and fell- but someone caught me.

"You okay, Hinamori?" A boy's voice said. I looked up and saw a familiar grin.

"K--Kuukai?!" I interjected.

"The one and only." He grinned and helped me up. I looked away and blushed again.

_That was far too close._

Coach's hand was over my head.

"Hinamori! You're burning hot!" He interjected. "You have a fever!"

"E--Eh?" I gasped.

_How the hell could I have a fever?_

"I'll take her to the infirmary." Kuukai grinned. Kuukai was about to support my weight but..

I was picked up off the ground.

"Forget it." A familiar voice said. "I'll take her, coach. Now if you will excuse me." My eyes widened.

"I--Ikuto?!"

"But---!" I could still hear coach's shout even though we were outside.

"Put me down! Kuukai can take me! You still have a game to finish with class 2-B--.."

"You only want _that _guy to take you, huh?" He mumbled. I froze.

"You think that I _wanted _this to happen? You think I _want _Kuukai to bring me to the infirmary!?" I interjected. He grumbled.

"Well that's what you want, isn't it?!"

"NO!" I shouted. "Why are you doing this?! It's not like that Ikuto! What's up with you?!"

"I'm JEALOUS okay?!" He shouted. My eyes widened. He kicked the infirmary's door open- and good thing the nurse wasn't there.

"You're jealous?! That's what this ruckus is about?" I said, lowering my voice.

"Of course I am!" He grumbled. "First, when you were playing, most of the boys were blabbing about how beautiful you were, and then that Souma guy suddenly comes to you and helps you- when I should be the one in his place!"

My eyes widened again.

I couldn't help but to burst into laughter.

"Look who's talking." I grumbled as he laid me down the bed. "Did you know that all the girls in my class were talking about how handsome you were when you played? And the reason why I fell down was because of you?"

"What?" He asked, his tone confused.

"You were.. so irresistable when you played. You couldn't control your pheromones from releasing."

"Oh."

And we both burst into laughter.

"I can't believe that I went jealous over something like that." I sighed. He sighed as well.

"I guess I'm really kinda overprotective." He sighed again.

"You're the only one in my life, Ikuto." I smiled. He paused and looked away from a second, but then he finally sighed and kissed my forehead.

"I was going to say the same thing." He smiled.

* * *

**Someone

* * *

**

"I failed.." Kuukai sighed.

"What?!" I grumbled. "They went to the infirmary together?! You're only making things worse!" I sighed."Then I guess you're next, Nagihiko."

"Eh, me?" Nagihiko said in surprise.

"Don't fail me this time."

"I'll do my best." Nagihiko sighed. Tadase's fists clenched.

"Having second thoughts, Tadase?" I said mockingly.

"N--No." He muttered.

"That's nice to hear then." Kairi said. "Don't disappoint us, Nagihiko."

* * *

**A/N:**

I FEEL THE SUSPENSE. Lul. -_-

Review Please. =DDDDDDDD


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:**

AHHH! Sorry for the late update everyone. XD

We've been out procrastinating.

AND SOMEONE JUST HAD TO HAVE A FEVER. *coughs at kazune*

Oh well. ENJOY PLOX. =d

**WARNING: **Please enjoy. Please be aware of the possible things that may happen. (lulwhut)

*dramatical pause*

And because we have a bad cause of Insomnia and Writer's Block, Please don't be disappointed at this chapter. XD

THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER WE'VE UPLOADED TO THIS STORY.. XD (Length? 2,618)

IMPLIED **NagiAmu.**

* * *

(-)

_"Your words are my food, your breath is my wine. You are everything to me.__"_

_~Sarah Bernhardt  
_

(-)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen  
**

**_Not All _Secrets Remain _As_ Secrets.  


* * *

**

**Amu

* * *

**

Things happen too fast.

A while ago, you were peacefully sitting in your chair, listening to the teacher's lecture about something educational.

I practically rolled my eyes at what I said.

The next thing you know, your boyfriend and one of your best friends are glaring at each other because of a teeny-tiny reason.

_Because your best friend asked you out._

Yeah. The two people that has been annoying me ever since this morning was Ikuto and Nagihiko.

Why?

Well, refer to the sentence that I said earlier. Naghiko asked me to accompany him because his family was holding an event, the "Fujisaki clan's festival." (LUL WHUT? Sorry, we aren't creative lately.)

I had no absolute idea on what ever the hell it is, but I had no reason to turn him down.

And besides, I blame my curiosity for this. Nagihiko, was well, he was _one _of the Fujisaki's of course, one of the richest families in Japan.

Sometimes I ask myself on how big their mansion could be. Heck, it may even be bigger than Seiyo High itself.

Ikuto, on the other hand. He misunderstood this "asking out" thing. He actually thought that I was going out with Nagihiko on a date. Well, it_ is_ a date. But Ikuto thought it was a _"date-date."_

You get what I mean, right? I sighed.

And here, like the scene earlier, I was sitting in class, because lunch just ended, trying to figure out ways to bail myself out from Nagihiko's offer.

To top those things off, Nagihiko was shooting grins at me, literally, because he was "too excited" for our date.

Well, so much for trying to think of reasons on how to bail myself out on this date.

How can I resist him?

He's my best friend. Well, technically, Nadeshiko is, but since they're both the same anyway.. Argh.

And then Kuukai, ever since this morning, had the most unreadable expression yet. As if the world actually crashed on him.

He even muttered words like _"I'm a failure!"_ and _"I deserve to die."_

So much for hoping that everything about me is finally gonna be normal again.

Once again, the bell saved me from all these nightmares.

Just when I thought everything was gonna be okay..

"AMU!" A familiar voice shouted. "THAT BASTARD ISN'T GOING TO GET YOU!"

_IKUTO._

Nagihiko was already smiling. A different kind of smile.

The smile that was pure evil.

He stood up, looking-- no, glaring at Ikuto while smiling, if that was even possible, and politely said "Please get over it, Tsukiyomi-san. Amu-chan is going, _no matter what YOU SAY OR DO._"

He practically interjected the last phrase.

Ikuto returned his glare.

This could not be good.

_Why was these things happening to me?_

And so my palm met my face.

* * *

Hopefully, that conversation between the two boys that were annoying me ever since this morning (lul, how long) ended rather.. peacefully. In a way.

Well, if you define peaceful from a scale from one to ten.. I'd say negative 1. A d yes, it's even less than zero.

Well, at least Ikuto finally understood that this was nothing more than me being escorted by Nagihiko to their family's festival.

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"Ready to go, Amu-chan?" Nagihiko was there in an instant, holding up a bouquet of tulips. (In case you're wondering why, It's Amu's favorite flowers. 8D)

I smiled, causing his eyes to widen for a second. Or maybe it was just me.

* * *

**Nagihiko

* * *

**

Was Amu-chan always this.. .charismatic? (NICE CHOICE OF WORDS NAGIHIKO. *pats his back with a hammer*)

W-wait. I meant beautiful.

Sure enough, her title as the "Seiyo High Goddess" fits her rather perfectly.

She was wearing a dark, golden yukata (YES. Because this is a festival people. 8B ), that suited her, since her eyes were golden too. The ends of her hair were rather curled; It made her more feminine-like.

Comparing to the Hinamori Amu in the past, I would say that this girl, in front of me, was a whole new different person.

She didn't wear any makeup at all. Her skin looked creamy, as if my hands ached to hold it.

Ironically enough, it was sunset when I came to her house. It highlighted her yukata and eyes, making the scenery around us sepia-like.

And my heart skipped a beat. (LULWHUT?)

I could explain now on how Ikuto was too overprotective over her... Wait.

I came here to make Amu fall in love with me, didn't I?

But what was this uncomfortable feeling inside me?

I shook my head and smiled.

"You look beautiful today, Amu-chan." I smiled politely. She blinked twice and blushed.

"T-Thanks. Same to you." She looked down.

"Shall we?"

"We shall." She grinned.

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**I felt under-dressed. (Funny thought. Both of them feel exactly the same at this scene. How ironic. :-B)

We we're already at the festival, and people were looking at us.

Well, I'm guessing they were looking at Nagihiko.

Nagihiko was wearing a yukata too, but his was more elegant-looking than mine. His face was definetely one of the aspects that made him look.. yeah.

He looked more manly than usual, more manly than he was ever before.

I didn't deserve to be Nagihiko's date this evening. Comparing to those beautiful and matured ladies with their escorts out there, I would definetely be left out.

Nagihiko smiled. "Don't worry. They're looking at you." He winked. I felt my cheeks burn.

_This was only a friendly date. I should remember that._

But whenever I think of Ikuto, all I could do is drool and imagine his irresistible smirk. (LUL)

"Ah. Nagihiko." A dominant voice called out. I looked up and saw an older version of Nagihiko.

"Father." Nagihiko smiled and bowed.

_T--This was Mr. Fujisaki?_

He was alot younger than I imagined.

"And so I see you've brought your girlfriend?" The man chuckled. I felt my cheeks burn again.

"No, father." Nagihiko laughed lightly. "This is Amu. I just asked her to be my date this evening."

"N--Nice to meet you, sir." I bowed unconsciously.

"Oh, no dear." The man continued to chuckle. "Call me anything you like."

"Understood.. Mr. Fujisaki." I continued to bow. He sighed and laughed.

"Your friend is really entertaining and beautiful." He patted Nagihiko's shoulder. Nagihiko shook his head and smiled.

"It's not what you think, father."

"Oh well. Can't blame me for hoping." His father added. "Enjoy the festival!" He smiled once again.

I'm guessing that the Fujisaki clan was born.. having the trait of being polite.

* * *

Nagihiko toured me around the festival, (GOSH THEIR MANSION IS BIG. REALLY. Just imagine it. XDXD) and we tried out all the booths. He even won a cherry blossom bracelet.

"Shall we rest?" He asked. I nodded.

I was too tired to disagree.

(Recommended song that you should play in this scene: "Fearless or Crazier, both by Taylor Swift".) (BUT FEARLESS ISH BETTER. 8D)

We sat down for some few minutes.

"So, here you go." He said, giving me the bracelet.

"Eh?" I asked, raising an eyebrow up.

"I'll give it to you." He smiled.

"Why would you give it to me?"

* * *

**Nagihiko**

**

* * *

**

My eyes practically widened.

_Was she this dense?_

"Can't you understand what I'm trying to tell you?" I asked politely.

"Uhm.." She paused, trying to analyze the situation. "No, sorry." She grinned goofily.

I stared at her in disbelief at first, but I laughed.

"Is there a joke that I'm missing?" She asked.

"No." I laughed. "I give up." I sighed.

"Give up?"

"Nevermind." I grinned. "It's nothing."

She paused and looked into the sky. "You should give that bracelet to someone you really like." She grinned.

I stared.

So let me get this straight.

She gets my point, but she doesn't get it all all? (Don't ask us, we're even more confused. XD)

"So you're telling me that I shouldn't give this to you, and I'll just go and give it to someone I like?"

"Yes." She paused, looking at me. "Why? Is something wrong with that?"

I couldn't help but to laugh even more.

"Sheesh." I sighed, looking up too. "I can't imagine how Tsukiyomi can cope up with you."

"Eh?" She said again.

"Nevermind." I smiled. "And Tsukiyomi, please stop hiding from behind the bushes. It's starting to get really annoying."

"_Anyway, _the fireworks are starting in a few minutes. I'll leave you two lovebirds for a few moments." I grinned.

As I turned my back on them, I couldn't help but to sigh.

"I guess I failed, Rima. I just can't destroy true love." I muttered to the heavens. (GOSH. Rima isn't dead okay? XD. She's just the "someone". uh whut.)

* * *

**Amu

* * *

**

"H--How did you know?" A voice called out.

I practically wanted to kill myself right there.

"IKUTO." I gritted through my teeth. "What the heck are you doing here?"

"I couldn't help myself, okay?" He sighed, standing up. Apparently, Nagihiko was absolutely right. He was crouching behind the bushes. My palm was on my face again.

"You know how loyal I am." I sighed. He sat over and put his arm around me.

"I know. You can't help me for being too conscious over you. I mean, look at you." He paused, "You're the effing Goddess of Seiyo High."

I snorted. "And you're the new heart throb of Seiyo High. And I'm Narcissistic, remember?"

"And I'm Sadistic. But you changed that."

"I know." I stuck my tongue out. "We're pretty complicated, aren't we?"

"Very." Ikuto sighed. My thoughts were interrupted by a glowing light above.

"It's started." I said.

"Hmn." Ikuto mumbled. I looked at him, and tried to ask him what's wrong but...

_I was cut off by his lips._

"This is payback. For looking so irresistable tonight, as if you can make boys drool over you." He muttered, looking up. I rolled my eyes, and giggled.

"Funny thought, I was thinking of you the whole time." I shrugged. He grinned. My lips were aching for his. I was about to kiss him..

"EHEM." A voice coughed.

"Aw, not you again." Ikuto grumbled. Apparently, Nagihiko came back.

"Public display of affection." He 'tsked. "That isn't allowed." He said, coming over to sit beside me.

"Hey. Didn't you say that you were going to leave us alone?"

"For a few minutes."

"You clearly said _moments._"

"Stop it you two. Don't ruin the moment." I grumbled, looking above. Ikuto stuck his tongue out at Nagihiko; Nagihiko rolled his eyes.

Sometimes, I think I'm the only adult around here.

"Oh yeah, Amu." Nagihiko paused, reaching for his pocket. "Here you go."

He handed me something that's wrapped. I raised one eyebrow in confusion.

"Look, if you're not going to accept the bracelet, at least accept this."He sighed. "It's a family's antique. I'm gonna give it to you."

"What is that?" Ikuto protested. "Some kind of thing that will make Amu fall in love with you?"

"Ikuto. You're. Over. Exaggerating." I grumbled. "Thanks, Nagihiko. But I can't... I'm guessing this is too expensive for me to use.."

"Oh come on, Amu. Please open it?" Nagihiko pleaded.

I sighed and opened it anyway.

Ikuto's eyes widened.

Nagihiko raised an eyebrow in confusion.

I can see my reflection. I can see my stinking REFLECTION.

"Oh no." Ikuto said, and it was his turn to put his palm over his face.

And everything turned black. Well, not really.

"My reflection.." I gasped. "My beautiful, irresistible reflection.. My pink curls, my golden eyes, my creamy skin, my pink lips.. IT'S SO BEAUTIFUL!" I unconsciously interjected. "Why was I cursed with beauty?" I said in awe. "Why am I so.."

"Uh." Nagihiko said, dumbfounded. (The o_0 expression. XDXD)

* * *

**Rima (The "Someone")**

**

* * *

**

"Nagihiko backed out!" I interjected. "Damn!"

"Calm down, Rima." Kairi sighed. "They're tougher than we thought."

"TADASE." I called. "DON'T. FAIL. ME."

"Y--Yeah." Tadase said, his fists still clenched tight.

* * *

**A/N:**

Mirrors are dangerous weapons. LULXD.

--

GOSH. We've been thinking of having a playlist for this story. XDXD

So, here. A poll. (UH WHUT)

A. OH! A PLAYLIST?! That sounds neat!

B. Uh, no. Don't.

--

GOSH PPL. ANSWER THIS! XD

--

*DRUMROLL PLOX*

*DRAMATIC MUSIC*

REVIEW! 8D


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:**

**Rinrin**: OKAY, YOU GUYS ARE MORE THAN WELCOME TO SHOOT/STAB/SUFFOCATE/KILL/MURDER US.

**RK:** We're VERY VERY SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. We're really busy nowdays, so we're not really sure when we would update this story.

**Rin:** /insertdramaticmusichere; /sob.

**RK:** BUT ANYWAY, PLEASE ENJOY AND CONTINUE TO SUPPORT US :D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D /is abusing the ":D" smiley.

**Rin:** We're really sorry, since school has been stopping us from doing what we want to do. /SOBSOBSOBSOB.

**RK:** Please continue to support us, again. X_X. And the playlist is already done ^_^

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Awakening One's Maturity  
**

**

* * *

**

**Amu**

**

* * *

**

I paced back and forth, not knowing the reason why.. losing the ability to decipher my thoughts.

It has been exactly a week since that accident happened.

Nagihiko couldn't respond at that time.. and it took him a day to fully understand. I sighed, putting my hands inside my pocket.

Yeah, you can say that I'm practically over reacting right now. I'm losing myself. I think I'm pretty much not myself lately.

And after that incident happened, another one just had to come.

_"Amu.." Tadase muttered._

_"Hm?" I raised an eyebrow up._

_"I'm sorry.. I just can't take it anymore. Rima.. Well.. Rima planned this."_

_"Planned what?" I asked, diverting my full attention to Tadase's worried face._

_"Planned this. She plans to make you break up with Ikuto. She wants you both to break up. That's the reason why Kuukai, Nagihiko.. and even me.."_

I shook my head.

So everything she said back then was a lie?

Even Kairi..

All of them..

_I know he did something... but..._

I shook my head again. My mind was too confused to answer my confusing question.

I blinked thrice, sighed deeply, and looked up.

I never knew that Rima's hatred for Ikuto would reach this level.

And I don't even know why I'm feeling numb right now.

And suddenly, everything that happened yesterday flushed through my mind.

_"WHY?! WHY HIM? OF ALL THE BOYS IN THE FRIGGIN SCHOOL, WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE THIS SADISTIC FREAK?!" Rima interjected, her eyes filled with rage._

_I shuddered._

_"Why are you so mad at him? He never did anything to you, now, did he?"_

_"Maybe HE DIDN'T. But did you even know what his father.. his sadistic father.... what his sadistic father did to my father?"_

_I couldn't even absorb what she was saying. But suddenly, my mind came to realize the fact that.._

_He was the reason why Rima's father was still in the hospital right now._

_Words wouldn't come out of my mouth._

I closed my eyes.

"I never knew." A voice answered, as if it was answering my silent question. "That my father did an unforgivable sin to your friend's father."

I felt happy. Sad. Confused. Numb.

"Me either." I answered with a sigh. We stood there for a few minutes, obviously _not _enjoying the silence, and feeling uneasy.

"She's right you know."

"Eh?"

"She's right. About me." He sighed. "You'll never know when my sadistic instincts would start to kick in."

My eyes widened.

"Don't tell me.."

"We need to stop this, Amu."

"But you've CHANGED! You're more friendly, and the traces of you being a sadist are long gone!" I interjected, fear and rage dominating my voice.

"But.."

"Didn't I say that I was willing to take the risk?" I smiled calmly and sighed. "I don't care what will happen, but you do know that it's my job to change you."

He looked at me with serene, sincere eyes. I sighed.

"Don't be afraid." I reassured him. "I'm willing to do it for your sake." I went near him slowly, leaning my head so that it could rest on his chest. "Please trust me."

"Agh. Why do you have to be this hard to stop." He muttered, grumbling words that made me smile. "But I promise you, I won't hurt you."

"I know."

* * *

**Nagehiko

* * *

**

"Can't you just let them be?" I told Rima. "You do know that those two are inseparable. And it's not Ikuto's fault.."

"I can't, Nagehiko. I can't." Rima mumbled. "It's too dangerous, I can't imagine the risk."

I stood there, watching those two lovers who were about to be destroyed by the girl beside me.

I couldn't allow this.

* * *

**Ikuto**

**

* * *

**

_I'm home._

I had the desire to say those words so badly for the past few years, but now, it seems useless.

I stepped inside my house, not bothering to knock anymore. I was expecting pure silence, like before..

"Ikuto-sama, please let me handle your bag." A servant suddenly announced. My eyes widened in surprise.

"Didn't I tell you all to go home? I don't need servants."

"Ikuto-sama." The servant consisted.

"I SAID GO HOME."

"He can't do that." An oddly familiar voice answered. I felt a wave of emotions pass through my body. "I ordered them to stay here."

"What the hell are you doing here.. you bastard.." I said, my fists clenched.

"This is my house. I have the authority." He walked over to where I was. Yes, it was him. I would recognize that demonic face anywhere.

_Dad._

"Why did you come back?" It sounded more like a sentence than a question. He simply smiled his annoying smile.

"To see my son of course!" He proclaimed. I couldn't stand it.

"Where's mom?" I asked bitterly.

"She's upstairs, in bed for no reason. She's become more boring these days, heck, she even uses the excuse that she's already weak."

I couldn't stand it. He's crossed the line. My fists were about to move.

_"Dont."_ A familiar voice said. Amu.

I breathed out deeply, trying to control my anger. I ignored him, and went upstairs to see mom.

I felt regret before opening the door, for some awkwardly weird reason.

I knocked, and a frail weak voice said "Come in."

I felt shivers run down my spine when I saw mom.

"Ah.. Ikuto." She smiled.

She was weak, frail. Her skin looked like paper to me. She was pale, had dark circles under her eyes, had bruises everywhere her body....

_"Dont." _That word.. that voice..

_"Ikuto, Don't do it. Please."_

I punched the wall, ignoring the blood that stained my fist. I bit my lip and went outside.

_"I only want you do to one thing, Ikuto." Mom said. "It's my only wish in life."_

_I stared at her with confusion._

_"I want you to love.... your father's company."_

_"Are you saying that you want me to love that bastard?"_

_"Don't call him that, now." Mom said gently. _

_I couldn't fathom how mom felt about dad. She loved him too much._

_And she even said that.._

_"I'm not a masochistic person, Ikuto." She sighed. "I only enjoy your father hurting me since it's his form of showing his love towards me.."_

I shook my head. I couldn't listen to this anymore.

There was only one way to end this, right?

* * *

**A/N: **(rin) I know, it doesn't really make sense. Or does it? :|

But please, review, so that we could know what you think of this chap :D


	16. Apology Letter

**Dear Readers:**

It's me. It's been like a year since we've updated, but we're back on track.

Yes, maybe you guys wont support us anymore, but I would really want to say sorry because alot of things happened.

RK isn't with me anymore.

I am now on a solo flight.

Alot of things happened, but, I would still continue to update this story, cause it would be such a waste.

I'm back to writing again. :)

I am sorry.

I'll be posting the latest chapters ( and hopefully the last 2-3 chapters) soon. I promise.

Rimi


	17. END

**A/N:**

* * *

Hello peopleeeez of the universe! :) It's me, Rinmi.

About the thing going on a solo flight or whatseover, nevermind that. I guess RK couldn't live without me. –heh heh heh-

Kidding. But still. If I ever actually lose him, I probably wouldn't know what to do at all. 3

So here. It may seem weird after the read. Cos I actually forgot what the story was about hahahaa~

Please forgive me for taking all of your time up by doing this rather emotional paragraph.

I guess we all do reach our maturity levels. I can't say that I'm fond of writing, but I do really want to go back to this network. Losing RK was one thing. I can't imagine how I could actually live without this bastard.

I know, I might sound odd. Really odd and at the same time random, but I just want you all to know that I've missed writing so much – to the point that I knew, I was living another life other than being an author.

I will continue this, and I'm sorry for the long wait. A year has made me realize all the mistakes I've done and commited, and I will try my definite best so I won't do it again.

So yeahyeayeayeayeaheahae on with the story. Hahaha. :) Thank you guys!

PS: Take note of the time, people. This is kinda out of order-ish? I think. Just look at the friggin **time** to avoid misunderstandings and such. Kthxbai ~

Song lyrics ahead, notice the use of ' and the italics together with it. : )

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

**11 : 11 – Make A Wish**

* * *

**Amu**

* * *

**12:56 PM**

* * *

'_When I woke up it seemed__-__  
__Like my world was caving in;_

_I couldn't move._

I know that, deep inside me, fear started to swell in.

Pain- And numbness to contradict it.

Depression- And Love's happiness to debate with it.

These were just some of the thousand emotions that started to swirl inside.

I never once regretted loving Ikuto.

Never.

'_I won't break down this time__-__  
__I'll be fine'_

I never actually even thought of it.

Rima.. she's been a great friend. She's been one of my closest friends, and I know how she feels.

If you asked anyone, of course. They'd be feeling the same pain that's Rima _is _feeling currently, but I can't help but to mentally contradict that by telling myself that Ikuto wasn't at fault here.

_Rima was just trying to protect me._

My hands curled into fists.

I felt so weak right now, knowing that I'm pretty much useless. I can't even do anything to ease any of their sufferings.

I sighed and practically let my body collapse to the floor.

_Ikuto's father..._

What was his motive?

Why did he hurt Rima's father?

It would be too stupid for me to say something like this right now.

"_Everything happens for a reason." _

And yet this overrused line could actually be the solution to my problem.

"I have an idea." I slightly smiled.

* * *

**Ikuto**

* * *

**1: 25 PM**

* * *

'_With dull dimensions speaking of the truth, __  
__and howls of chaos,__ the bleeding of the moon;_

I was really screwed up.

It seems like my mind was only focused on two things-

Ending my life, or sit around all day and wait for the best to happen.

Wait for some damned miracle to happen.

* * *

**Amu**

* * *

**2:00 PM**

* * *

"Come in." A deep, matured voice said. I gulped.

I was out of breath.

Fear ran through every vein of my body.

But there was no turning back.

I closed my eyes and opened the door.

* * *

**Ikuto**

* * *

**10:14 PM**

* * *

"So, you wanted to see me." I said, making it sound more like a statement than a question. The blonde's glare never left me while she walked toward me. Hesitant and slow, but very, very motivated.

The hospital's ambience gave more pressure to the both of us.

"I don't have a choice." She gritted through her teeth. She looked at me with a painful look in her eyes – her pained expression gave me a chill down my spine.

But I honestly didn't care.

My eyes were lifeless, and I felt right now, something close to what they call "death."

"Look-.." I tried to say with the voice I have left. My voice was hoarse. Very very hoarse.

"I WILL NEVER, EVER FORGIVE YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY FATHER.." She yelped. I jumped in surprise. But she calmed down a bit after a few moments.

"But I can't stop you and Amu from... loving each other." She muttered, almost close to a whisper. "Now that I know that it wasn't completely on your side. I also have my faults. And I'm sorry if what my father did to your mom almost destroyed your family."

"It's our parents' business. I don't really want to butt in. But for me as well. Sorry for my dad's inappropriate reaction for something.. " I paused. "I mean, it was an accident." I almost couldn't get anything to come out. My mind and heart were both heavy.

"True enough. I haven't been matured enough to see my faults. But now, because of my stupidity.. s-she... she even got involved in t-this.." She stuttered, trying to hold back her tears.

_'Rounding up this time__  
__I'll be fine__; '_

"Don't put the blame all on yourself." I muttered darkly.

* * *

**Amu**

* * *

**6:23 PM**

* * *

"_Thank you for having me." I bowed politely, trying to look decent in spite of my puffy red eyes. I sniffed and wiped my eyes for the umpteenth time._

"_No, thank you, Hinamori Amu-san." The man smiled- a pure one. "I was able to explain it to someone who was very dear to Ikuto. Please don't misunderstand."_

"_I completely understand now." I reassured him, smiling a faint smile. He returned it. _

"_Ikuto... he's just a young man who never got the love he deserved from his father. From his good for nothing father." He added._

"_But, that's not true! Maintaining that promise you made with his mother... Although it ended up like that.." I murmured quietly._

I paced back and forth, trying to regain my sanity.

So that's what happened.

I couldn't absorb it all at once though.

* * *

**Ikuto**

* * *

**4:10 PM**

* * *

"What?" I practically shouted over the person on the other line. "She went to see that bastard?"

"_Hey now, don't sh_

* * *

_out at me! I'm just only bringing the news. Sheesh. I told Rima about this. Right now, she might be at the hospital already. She said she wanted to talk to you." Nagehiko responded._

I didn't know why, but I felt really comfortable talking to this guy.

"Amu.. what time did she get out?" I said, completely ignoring the last sentence he said.

"_I don't know, maybe around an hour ago. They talked for about an hour, as my sources say." _

I remained silent. It was very Amu-like for her to do this, but I couldn't imagine what could have possibly happened to her..

"_Don't worry too much too." _I was cut off by his sudden change in tone. _"She's all in one piece when she got out." _

I blinked in surprise, and sighed in relief.

"So where did that Rima girl wanted to meet me again?"

* * *

**Amu**

* * *

**6:30 PM**

* * *

It was almost ten minutes, but still, no signs of a taxi arriving. Good grief. Should I walk home?

"_The reason why I'm this sadistic is because of my past." He truthfully said. "I was physically and mentally abused when I was little. I had to endure that for sixteen years."_

_He noticed I was looking forward to whatever he had to say, so he continued._

"_When I was sixteen, I was determined to move out of that house and live my life on my own. No matter what, I just needed to get away." He paused. "Then I met Ikuto's mother."_

I gave up and sat down on a nearby bench. I closed my eyes and let the memories from earlier play in my head like a recorded movie.

"_She was my sanctuary." He smiled. "She didn't give up on me, and still accepted me even though I've hurt her countless.. countless and countless of times." I frowned a bit._

"_Because actually, to me, hurting people is a way of calming myself down, or getting rid of negative emotions that I possesed. It was an inborn habit that I couldn't get rid of. Believe me, I tried tons of rehab centers. But still, nothing._

_When I told her this, I actually proposed that we should break-up, because I know that I'll probably hurt her even more in the future. But that woman.." He paused, "Held my hands and said, she'd be there until the last moment of her life. She told me she'd be there for me, beside me. Always with me." I felt something warm and fuzzy inside._

"_In truth, the more I hurt that person, the more I care about that person. It's like.. I'm showing it as a form of my affection. I know, I'm probably insane to you." _

"_But I can release all of my violence too, if I'm angry, tenfold." _

"_Mashiro Rima's father.. the reason why he's still in a coma right now, is because I almost killed him." He stopped, observing how I would react. I only looked at him with my eyes telling him, "please continue."_

"_They were at this grand alumni homecoming – something like a reunion. Apparently, Mashiro (refering to the father) still had feelings for my wife. He got drunk and.. he attempted to rape her."_

_I gaped._

"_So I only did what's necessary."_

"Mommy? Where are you? Mommy!" A child's voice called out.

My eyes flew open.

"Don't you like being in my company?" A man's voice answered the child, sounding thoroughly offended.

I looked over to my right side. A child was trying to find his mother. But his father was with him.

"I don't like you at all! Give me back my mommy!" The child cried and ran towards the streets.

I stood up instinctively, and followed the man who was chasing after his son.

"_I never knew he'd still be in a coma until now." He said solemnly. I only tried to teach him a lesson. But Ikuto.. he was only three years old at that time, tugged my sleeve." He closed in eyes, as if nostalgia was filling his every bone right now. "He told me to stop it, and smiled at me.. he looked so much like his mother."_

"_Tears came out that time, and I hugged him tight. His mother was still in the hospital that time; I never felt that way before. Our precious child tried to stop me, and it worked._

_After that incident, I locked myself away in the office, working until my knees dropped. I thought it would be a way of reliving the depression and sadness that's present in my heart._

_Ikuto's mother was weak from the beginning - and that's the reason why I don't come home as well. I don't want to do something violent towards her._

_And that's the reason why Ikuto never ever considered me as his father._

_Because I never spent any time with him. And on top of that, I even hurt his mother physically despite her present stage. I couldn't explain it to a young boy. I couldn't tell him that this was a physiological disease. He wouldn't have understood." He ended, his voice sounded like he was about to cry._

The boy was a fast runner. He reached the highway faster than I could've imagined.

His father couldn't catch up to him that fast, but the distance was near.

"Stay away from me! Give me back my mother! You never loved her! You never went home!" The boy interjected, heading for the middle of the streets.

"Hiro! Don't go there! There are many cars passing by!" The man pleaded. "Come back here! I'm begging you!"

_The world never fails to find a way to show irony._

"I will never forgive you!" The boy, Hiro shouted back.

And something large distracted me.

A truck was heading towards the boy.

His father instinctively ran toward him.

"HIRO!" His father shouted, running towards him and hugged him tight, his back facing the large vehicle approaching them with light-speed as if to protect his son.

Somehow, at that moment, time slowed down for me. I reflected on everything –

And I couldn't let this boy.. lose his father.

I wouldn't let another Ikuto be born. I won't let another boy experience the same pain as the man whom I loved so much is experiencing right now because of me.

I thought at that moment, If we hadn't met on that day.. when we fell into that awkward position,

If he hadn't discovered that I was a narcisisstic freak,

He wouldn't feel the added pain of Rima's bitterness and another heavy family burden because of me.

If only we haven't met, Ikuto.

Then maybe, just maybe.

Your life would be better.

"I'm sorry, Ikuto." I smiled as the tears ran down my face.

I ran towards the direction of the man hugging his son, and with all the force that's left inside of me, I pushed him out of the way.

The man looked at me with surprised and thankful eyes, but at the same time, sad ones.

He knew what the outcome of this would be.

I smiled in response, and before I knew it, I felt a large impact collide with my body.

It hurt. It was very painful.

But the feeling of contentment was ever-present in my heart.

_Guess what, Ikuto?_

_I think I became a hero today._

_I just saved a father and his son from dying._

_They had the same problem as you._

_Maybe, this is all I could do to help you somehow. _

_You probably don't want to see another you._

_I know you don't want to see others in pain anymore._

_I'm sorry Ikuto._

_I will forever, love you._

I smiled for the last time as everything finally went black.

* * *

**Ikuto**

* * *

**7:00 PM**

* * *

"So that's what really happened." I sighed. I couldn't help but to laugh bitterly. The blonde girl just stared at me and sighed as well.

A doctor hurriedly ran towards who knows where. A nurse came after him.

Feeling a bit curious, I asked the nurse.

"What happened? Was there an emergency?" I asked.

"Y-Yes..!" The nurse seemed very tense and nervous. "A-A girl just saved a man and his son from getting hit by a truck!" She said. "She was said to be around your age."

"Wow, that's amazing." Rima said in surprise.

I felt something pierce me.

I didn't know, but I sensed something was wrong.

Another nurse came by.

"Aaah! Catherine! Run after the doctor! Tell him that the victim wasn't the brunette! The girl that got hit had pink hair, I'm sorry! My vision had probably blurred at that moment.." The nurse shouted.

"O-okay!"

Wait.

Pink hair?

I only knew one person who had pink hair.

_Amu._

No.

No.

This wasn't possible.

This wasn't happening.

Rima had the same dumbfounded look as I did. We both ran towards where that nurse named Catherine went to.

_Please.. No._

* * *

**11:02 PM**

* * *

'_Turn the key enough for rescue,__  
__and burn the light, the light that burns through-_

"Mr. Tsukiyomi?" The doctor's voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Y-yes?" I asked, my voice barely audible.

"You can go see her now." She said, smiling faintly.

_'But here it comes again__  
__It rains down__-_

I glanced at the nameplate, and couldn't help but to shudder.

_Hinamori Amu ; Room 305_

I knocked and opened the door.

"Amu?" I said softly.

I went over to where she is.

'_Am I lost and can't be found?__  
__Heaven's locked, hell not a sound__-__  
__All my angels left and gone__,__  
__It rains down__ '_

"Mmm." She replied softly as well. I felt my stomach turn in what my eyes saw.

She was injured all over – her arms, her limbs were wrapped up in white bandages – almost every part of her body seemed to be in pain – except her face.. her beautiful, beautiful face.

"I-Ikuto." She tried her best to make her voice loud, but she failed. All I heard was a small whimper- small enough to make my heart melt.

I burst into tears.

"So you don't show your face to me and instead go to my father. Then afterwards you go into hero mode and save this random man and his son from a truck. Now look where it got you, you're covered in thousands of bandages and a lot of tubes are around you." I said immaturely, trying to make it sound funny in spite of my shaking voice. She smiled in response.

That beautiful, angelic smile.

My heart was shattered into pieces.

"Of course." She muttered. "You know," She said softly, "I saved that boy because I thought we was like you." She smiled.

"Like me?" I asked.

"You know, the thing with your father and all." She paused and looked at me, as if asking me if she could continue. I nodded and smiled.

"Well, he detests his father for whatever reason, and somehow they both ended up in that highway. I followed them because that boy reminded me so much of you. I even thought that it was gonna grow up just like you." She giggled softly. I couldn't help but to smile.

"But I thought to myself at that moment, that I wouldn't want someone to lose his father because of a mistake he has done. I wouldn't want him to regret for the rest of his life, that he wasn't able to do something at all." She turned to me. Her eyes were as lonely as mine, but her gentle and soft expression was still visible. She slowly lifted her not-that-much-bandaged-hand to my face.

"About that," I said, caressing the hand that was on my face, "I think I'll have a talk with father soon." I smiled.

If I hadn't known better, she was grinning. I sighed.

"Hinamori Amu, you will be the death of me."

"Good, because I won't let you die either." She smiled softly. "You know Ikuto, we all make mistakes. But what I want you to do right now is, live your life a little. Breathe in and out a little. Take a break from life's cruel nature and try to look on it's positive side. I want you to live your life starting today as a new person – as a new man. If not, I will never agree to anything you say." She joked lightly.

"I will." I told her. "As long as you'll be there by my side."

"Forever." She agreed. I sighed for the last time and kissed her on the forehead.

"No cliché statements like that. I wouldn't want this to sound like some geeky teen-romance movie." I grumbled.

"Then make a vow with me." She persuaded.

"Wouldn't that make it worse?"

"Probably, but love does cause everything to be related to being cliché."

"True enough." I sighed. She laughed silently. She looked outside the window, then back at me with an unreadable expression.

* * *

**11 : 11 PM**

* * *

"What's up?" I asked.

"What time is it, Ikuto?" She asked.

"11:11 PM." I said, while raising one eyebrow.

"EH?" She interjected. "Hurry up! Make a wish! Make a wish with me!" She smiled and held my hand tightly.

I didn't know what was going on, but I closed my eyes.

Whatever anyway.

"_I wish this would last for eternity."_

I opened my eyes and I saw a smiling goddess in front of me.

"What did you wish for?" She asked curiously.

"For this, to last eternally."

_My lips met hers._

* * *

**Sometime in the future~**

* * *

"Hey hey, look~" A random schoolgirl pointed. "Aren't they sweet?" She giggled to her other friends.

"Someday, we'll find someone like that to be with us too!" Another girl mused.

A view of two people in a wheelchair, as the old man holds the mirror for the old woman to put her hair into a bun.

"See, you're still beautiful." The old man joked.

"I know." The old woman agreed jokingly. "I always will be."

They both laughed in harmony, as their fingers entwined under the shade of that old oak tree.

_ ~FIN~_

* * *

**A/N:**

* * *

It's over~

I think. But finally. After a year, this story had come to an end. Sorry if it was rush, but this was the best I could get.

Besides, I was being distracted by a **CERTAIN SOMEONE **while writing this. Kidding. Hi RK.

Anyway, do review and tell us what you think. I hope my writing ability hasn't changed? But if it did , I wish it did in a postive way. Hahah :)

If you have time, do add us in spacebook~

Tell us your email addresses, if ever! Thanks a bunch~

We made these totallyawesomeandrlycool new accounts that are empty at the moment, so we're searching for new friends on FB.

Please and Thanks ~


End file.
